Shifting
by VermillionSummers
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was diagnosed as quirkless at age 4. But what if he's not quirkless and his quirk is dormant, what if his path to being a hero is shifting. Inspired by the Fanfic Latent Power
1. KEY

**Chapter 1: Key**

Izuku felt inadequate most of the time, between Katsuki's bulling and an entire school putting him down it's only natural he would feel this way.

Because of his quirklessness he was avoided by everyone only having two friends in his short life, one of which is his worst bully now.

The other being Itsuka Kendo, he actually met her when Katsuki was bullying him with her quirk for talking about wanting to be a hero, until Kendo stepped in and protecting him and even telling him he could be a hero.

Let it be known there are still indentations in the ground from his tears that day.

Because of Kendo he decided to try martial arts, while not as good as Kendo he could hold his own against other kids his size.

As of right now he was sitting in class, the teacher telling them stuff he already knew,

but being the A-grade person he was he listen to the teacher anyways, there might have been something he missed anyways.

"Alright everyone it's time to start thinking of your careers..." Teach' said in a low voice as he picked up some papers.

"But who am I kidding..." his face getting more amused and crazed until...

"YOU ALL WANT TO BE HEROES RIGHT" he said throwing the papers in the air with a maniacal smile, the students responding with cheers while showing their quirks.

"Alright alright while I know your excited but please refrain from quirk use."

"Hey Teach' don't lump me in with these extras."

Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls I give you the one and only Bakugo motherfuckin Katsuki, or as Kendo likes to call her, Bakuhoe.

"I'm the only one in this room worthy of becoming a hero." She said standing on her desk.

At this point the whole class was in a uproar saying how rude she was and the such until Katsuki spoke up again.

"All you extras can bitch all ya want but I'm gonna be number one and surpass All Might, that's why I was able to ace the mock test and why I'm going to get into UA" shouting at everyone.

At this everyone start to murmur about UA.

"Isn't that the top hero school in the world."

"I tried the mock test, it's so hard and she aced it."

"Katsuki-senpai look at me!"

The last one made Izuku sweat drop until...

"Oh wait a second, Izuku also applied to UA right." the Teacher said nonchalantly before

he covered his mouth and gave Izuku apologetic eyes.

Now all the attention was on Izuku who started to shake in his chair at the piercing gazes until everyone started to laugh at him.

"There's no way you could get in."

"He must be delusional if he thinks he can get in."

"Deku's got no chance at UA."

At the comment Izuku flinched especially the last one, "Deku" was the name Katsuki called him to put him down and when his school caught wind of it everyone called him it, Even his teachers accidentally called him it once or twice.

"DEKU!" Izuku was brought out of his thoughts by Katsuki who slammed her hand on his desk with a small explosion causing him to jump.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU THINK YOU CAN GET INTO UA YOU USELESS FUCK, YOU THINK YOU CAN COMPETE WITH ME!"

Izuku wide eyed in fear waving his hands frantically stuttered out in fear.

"WHA NO I-I just t-thought that I-I w-would t-try and g-g-get in-"

"LIKE HELL THEY'D EXCEPT A WORTHLESS FUCKER WITH NO QUIRK LIKE YOU!"

That made Izuku's heart hurt, hearing these words from his ex-best friend, although even as Katsuki said these things her eyes had a speck of remorse, as if she regretted saying those things...

"YOU SHOULD STOP FANTASIZING ABOUT BEING A HERO CAUSE THERE'S NO WAY ANYONE WOULD WANT YOUR HELP!"

He was probably imagining things...

"Alright that's enough there's no need for those words Bakugo!" The Teacher finally speaking and silencing her.

The day went on with his schoolmates laughing and making fun of him, so Izuku welcomed the end of school with open arms closing his locker only to be confronted by Katsuki and her goons.

"Well well well if it isn't Deku."

"H-h-hey B-Bakugo."

Katsuki seemed to flinch when he called her this, a pained expression flashed across her face but disappeared as quick as it came.

It being replace by a very pissed of one. She seemed to even more angry than beforehand shouting.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BE A HERO DEKU, THAT WHY YOUR STUDYING QUIRKS, HOPING YOU'LL GET ONE!" Snatching Hero Analysis 13 from his hands.

"H-hey give that b-back B-Bakugo." Hoping to calm her down.

It didn't work, as her face flashed sadness and pain before contorting with rage.

And then she blew up the notebook and threw it out the window...

Izuku distraught from this until Katsuki put her hand on his shoulder looking up since he was slightly taller.

"You see Deku, if you cant even save your precious little notebook, how are you gonna be a hero who saves everyone." She said in an unreadable tone of voice with her hand starting to smoke warming up Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku looked down before pushing past her and running out of school and going toward his notebook.

"Ha, can you believe Deku." One of Katsuki's goons said looking where Izuku ran.

"Yeah I mean how wimpy can you get." Another one sniggered.

Both didn't realize that behind them Katsuki was clenching both her hands, trying to hide the pain in her heart...

Izuku was walking through a tunnel making his way home with his now slightly damp notebook.

'How can Kacchan be so mean, she doesn't even care about other people's feelings.' He thought, even though he had given up on their friendship and started calling her Bakugo, a small part of him still considered her Kacchan.

"Whatever it doesn't matter, I'll just keep on smiling just like him!" Laughing with and over-the-top voice trying to cheer himself up.

But if he had remain silent he would have heard the sound of slushing earlier...

Finally hearing it he turned around slowly until his face formed an expression of horror.

For in front of him was a sludge villain...

Itsuka Kendo was waiting in her family dojo for Izuku having already prepared herself for their training, yet for some reason he was late.

While normally she would brush this off cause he would send a text saying he would be late, she received no texts on her phone from him.

Slightly worried she texted him to see if he'd respond but he never did, and knowing here best friend like she does she knows somethings up, with that thought she goes out to look for him.

He probably just got lost right...

"Hmm a medium-sized skin suit, yes you'll do just fine." The thing said, its voice just a grotesque as it's face.

Izuku paled realizing its choice of words and tried to run away only for it to grab with a tendril of slime and reel him in the it's self.

"It's ok kid it'll be over soon so how you stop fighting it, I need to get out of here before he arrives."

Izuku was clawing at the slime on his face trying to get it of him without luck.

'Is this... Is this how I die' Izuku thought he started to suffocate.

'Is this how it ends' The world getting blurry as he slowly gave up-

'_You can be a hero if you really want to be'_

Izuku's eyes widened as he remembered the day he met Kendo.

_Flashback_

_Izuku was getting pummeled by Kacchan again, it could of been avoided but when he saw Kacchan was bullying this girl from another school because of her quirk hadn't manifested yet he had to do something._

_'Well at least that girl is safe' Izuku thought._

_"See Deku, Just as useless as ever." Katsuki said with both her goons behind her._

_Izuku stood up shaking, and set himself in a fighting stance based on the heroes he watched,_

_"K-Kacchan, b-b-beating up p-people i-isn't v-very heroic i-i-it's a-acting like a villain and if you don't stop I'll stop you!" He said with conviction powering through his stutter at the end._

_Katsuki's face contorted to rage. "YOUR NOT A HERO, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!" leaping at him with an explosive palm cocked back._

_Izuku crossed his arms in an meager attempt to defend himself readying himself for impact._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It didn't come..._

_Izuku opened his eyes and saw a girl with medium-length orange hair tied in a side ponytail, she was wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and blue shorts and white sneakers._

_But that not what caught his eye..._

_What caught his eye was the five-foot hand that caught Katsukis._

_The girl then grab Katsukis hand and threw her away before looking back at Izuku._

_Green eyes met her teal ones, then she smiled and said words that he had always wanted to hear._

_"You can be a hero if you really want to be."_

_Flashback ends_

Izuku's eyes widened.

'That's right.' As he clenched his hand on the slime

' Itsuka believes in me, I can't let that belief be in vane.'

Unknowingly glowing red cracks began to appear on his hand, cracking up his arm to his face.

' I have to prove to everyone they were wrong!'

His body getting warmer, electricity running through his veins, his body started to vibrate, building energy, **_SHIFTING_**.

**' I HAVE TO BECOME A HERO!'**

It was like a sun was being born, all the while he didn't notice, not noticing his eye sclera changed from white to black and his pupils glowed neon green.

The power was about explode until...

**"DO NOT FEAR FOR I AM HERE!"**

It wasn't.

Izuku immediately felt his body's unconscious buildup of energy fade, along with the cracks and black eyes...

'What's was that just now.' His consciousness fading fast.

**" TEXAS SMAAAAAAAAASH!"** Was the last thing he heard

'All Might?'

And everything went black.


	2. IGNITION

**Chapter 2: Ignition**

*slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap*

'_What sounds like the author after No-Nut November._'

**_I need the fourth wall intact Izuku..._**

**_AND DONT SPOUT MY BUSINESS!_**

_'Okay okay now what happened again.'_

**"HEY WAKE UP!"**

Izuku woke up, startled by the loud sound his eyes adjusted to the light letting him see clearly...

...

...

'Holy Crabapples it's All Might!' Freaking out his eye bulging.

**"Oh, thank goodness I was getting worried."**

Izuku jumped to his feet having overcome his shock.

"ALL MIGHT! IMABIGFANTHANKYOUFORSAVINGMETHISISSOAWESOME!" Talking faster than Eminem raps.

**"Yes well always nice to meet a fan, well I should get going." **All Might said turning around.

Izuku picking up his notebook.

"Wait a second could you give an auto-"

"HE ALREADY DID!" As Arceu-I mean God liveth he really did.

**"Yes well, I really should be going after all I have to put this guy away." **Holding two soda bottles filled with the sludge villain.

Izuku froze.

'But... you can't leave yet.'

All Might started to stretch.

'I have so many things I need to ask you.'

All Might crouched down in preparation for a jump.

'You can't go!'

And All Might jumped...

With a passenger clinging on him.

**"HEY HEY HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO!" **All Might screamed at the ride along.

"WHA-NO IF I DO I DIE!" Izuku said in fear with his face flapping everywhere.

**'He's right he can't, oh well.' **Waiting to land.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"I can't believe Deku still wants to be a hero." One of Katsukis minions say.

"I know its pathetic right." The other one said.

Katsuki didn't say anything stuck in her thoughts for the moment.

'Damn Deku, why do you call me Bakugo.

What happened to Kacchan, ARGHH THIS IS ALL HANDY BITCHS FAULT.' in her anger kicking a bottle in the alley.

"Hey, Bakugo you ok." Minion 1 said pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

Katsuki turned around in anger and swatted to cigar away with an explosion.

"What I tell you about smoking that shit around me!"

"N-not T-to."

"Hey, why don't we head to the arcade that'll be fun." Minion 2 said trying to placate her.

Katsuki took a few deep breaths before grunting.

"Fine..."

However, before they got far they heard.

"Ooh, a medium sized skin suit with a powerful quirk, excellent." A disgusting voice said accompanied by the sound of slush.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

It's been a while since Itsuka decided to look for Izuku but so far he's not on his usual route.

'I swear if Bakugo touched a hair on his head...' subconsciously clenching her hands.

***BOOM***

'What was that?' Looking forward she saw a crowd gathering.

'If its a villain attack then he must be there.' She thought running in its direction.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

'I should've known.' Izuku thought depressingly walking down the street.

All Might had told him the cold hard truth, he couldn't be a hero without a quirk.

' Maybe I should start thinking about my future.'

"Whoa, what's happening!"

"A villain attack that's what."

'A villain attack?' Looking up he realized he was in a crowd.

'Did I walk here subconsciously?'

"Hey isn't it that sludge villain from before!"

"Yeah wasn't All Might chasing him!"

Izuku froze.

'But how did he get out he was with All Might... did I let him out?'

"Damn it I can't get to him can anyone else!" Death Arms said.

"I'm to busy with this fire!" Backdraft shouted

"Wood and Fire don't mix!" Kamui woods running, carrying citizens to safety.

"A one-way street my only weakness!" Mt. Lady said... though I'm pretty sure she has more weaknesses than that.

'I'm so sorry everyone.' Izuku clenched his fist over his heart. 'A hero will stop him.'

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything."

"Because he keeps letting off explosions."

Izuku froze when he heard that and slowly looked at the sludge villain.

He has a hostage...

The hostage is Bakugo...

Bakugo needs help...

KACCHAN NEEDS HELP!

"KID STOP GET BACK HERE." Death arms yelled at Izuku as he ran past the brigade towards Katsuki.

'WAIT WHAT!' Izukus' eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

'I... I CAN'T STOP, I CAN'T STOP MY LEGS!'

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"IZUKU!" Itsuka screamed having seen him in the crowd only for him to start throwing himself into danger.

She was about to run after him but Death arms managed to grab her.

"Gotcha!" But Itsuka barely registered it.

"IZUKU!"

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

'That boy!' A girl in the crowd thought as she watched him run headfirst into the fire.

'Is he...'

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

'What is that young man thinking!' All Might thought.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"YOOUUU!" The villain said shooting slime tentacles at Izuku only for him to dodge with a dancers skill and retaliated.

'Those moves!' The girl the crowd thought.

'I've gotta hit his weak point!' Izuku thought running, grabbing his backpack and throwing it at the Sludges eyes.

AAAAAHHH! It screamed dropping its guard allowing Izuku to get to Katsuki and start pulling out.

Katsuki managed to get her face out of the slime.

"DEKU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed.

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki froze, tears building in her eyes, even in that life-or-death moment hearing Izuku call her by that name made her so happy but when Izuku looked at her she froze again.

Izukus eyes were black with green pupils and cracks were around them.

"I COULDNT JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH YOU DIE!" His face one of determination as he pulled on her, cracks on his arms...

And it was working...

"IVE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

'What the hell Deku!'

**'I HAVE TO SAVE HER!' **The energy building up, charging, **SHIFTING**.

His pupils flashed red as if the power had reached a dangerous level,

It was about to be released until...

**"I really am pathetic aren't I."**

It wasn't...

And like before the cracks, eyes, and power disappeared.

'It... happened... again...' Izuku thought as All Might grabbed both him and Katsuki.

**"I really should practice what I preach," **he said while bringing his fist back.

"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!" The villain said while sending an attack in a last-ditch effort.

**"DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!" ** Blasting the slime apart before changing the direction of the punch upwards.

Then it started to rain...

"It's raining."

"Holy crap he changed the weather with a punch!"

The crowd cheered for All Might with him giving them a victory pose before looking back at Izuku, who was dizzy from all the sudden movement.

**'Nana, I think I found the one.'**

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!"

Izuku was currently sitting on the back of an ambulance with Itsuka crying in his chest.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't just leave Bakugo there." Too tired from all the excitement to stutter.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT YOUR MOM, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME!"

This caused him to flinch, both from the loudness and the fact that he didn't think of how the people he cared would feel if he got hurt.

"I'm sorry that your crying because of me and if it makes you feel better I promise to do my best to come back no matter what happens, so please stop crying Itsucchan, it doesn't suit you." He said giving her an unintentionally charming smile at the end.

That plus the nickname caused Itsuka to blush hard so she buried her face into his chest, mumbling about how he better keep that promise.

Unknown to the two girls were looking at Izuku, one with her fists clenched, the other with a curious gaze.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Later she went home because her parents started to worry, of course not before she gave Izuku a few of her patented Big Fist Slaps, so after being chewed out by the pro heroes Izuku walked home in peaceful silence.

"DEKUUU!"

'So much for that.' Izuku thought before turning around to see a very red Katsuki.

She must be very mad...(*cough*DENSE*cough*)

Katsuki was breathing heavily, she probably ran this entire way here.

"LISTEN YOU DIDN'T HELP ME TODAY, I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE WITHOUT YOU…"

"But." she continued.

She took a breath and then she got redder.

"You still tried to save me so... thanks." She said in a small voice though he still heard her.

"O-Oh no problem." A flustered Izuku said.

"Yeah well don't think you can look down on me!" She yelled before stomping off.

'That was... strange.' Izuku sweatdropped before turning and looking down.

'But she right I didn't help, I should just get back to giving up my dreams.' He thought depressingly before walking off...

**"I AM HERE!" **All Might said sliding into dem DMs.

"All Might what are you doing here!" Izuku shouted, shocked to see his hero again so soon.

**"Becau-**BLAAARGHH."

"Oh my god are alright!"

"Yes but tell me, when you ran to save that girl, did your legs move on their own."

Izuku froze remembering the feeling, how fast he was running yet not being able to stop himself.

"Y-yes, yeah that's exactly what happened."

All Might smiles blood dripping on corners of his mouth before saying.

"You see young man, the best heroes fight for what's right, they rescue without a second thought, but what a lot of them have in common is that when someone was in danger... their legs moved on their own, including myself."

Izuku started to feel weak when he heard that.

"You ran headfirst into danger when no one else would."

Izuku fell to his knees remembering everyone's harsh words.

_'Dekus got no chance.'_

_'Dekus so pathetic.'_

_'See Deku, useless as always.'_

_'I'm so sorry Izu I wish things were different.'_

"So I'm here to right my mistake on that building."

_'You can be a hero if you really want to be.'_

Tears were building in his eyes.

"Young man you can become a hero!"

Izuku cried how those words from his hero, releasing some of the pent up sadness in his heart.

All Might raised his arms in the air.

"I deem you worthy of inheriting my quirk."

Izuku looked up with a small tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Ehh?"

Then All Might look at Izuku curiously.

"Also why did you lie about not having a quirk back on the building."

...

...

...

"EEHHHHHH?!"

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

**Hey guys, I honestly didn't expect to have so many people like my story after the first day. So thank you all I really appreciate it. **

**So unto important matters, fist off Izuku is fit, not skinny or ripped just fit because he does martial arts with Itsuka so he's gonna finish his training faster and be more confident in himself only getting flustered by girls and compliments amongst other things so he can move onto... ****_cooler _****things *wink**wink*. Another thing is that, yes, the girl in the crowd is the same girl that he rescued from Katsuki so I wanna hear the guesses you guys come up with on who she is. Also please leave reviews, flames will be doused and ideas are welcome.**

**See ya next time for...**

**CHAPTER 3: PARK**


	3. PARK

**I do not own My Hero Academia or any other anime references I use…**

**But if I did Izuku would be a frickin boss.**

**Chapter 3: Park**

"EEHHHH?!" Izuku was beyond confused, what did All Might mean, he didn't lie about not having a quirk, he's quirkless!

All Might seem to have realized something.

"You didn't know?"

Izuku still confused by this situation didn't answer so All Might continued while pulling out his phone.

"Young man, how about you take a look at this." All Might said as he showed Izuku something on his phone.

It was a picture from the news that recorded the attack...

And it was zoomed in on him.

Izuku was startled by what he seeing, the person there looked like him but had glowing red cracks on his skin and black eyes with green pupils. The person looked so determined to save Katsuki, the person there looked like he could take on the world and come out on top, the person there...

_Looked like a hero._

"T-that's m-m-me?" Izuku squeaked out still not believing his eyes.

"Yes young man that's you, and it seems that you have quite the powerful quirk."

Izuku started to think about his quirk.

"I was born quirkless, where did this come from and what is my quirk. Is it a strength enhancer cause the way it looks makes me think it's an emitter type quirk not to forget I know nothing of its capabilities like does it allow me to breath fire like dad or attract things like mom or maybe a mixture of both or maybe..."

All Might watched as his soon-to-be successor tried to figure out the uses of his quirk.

'Damn, this kid's figuring that all out just from the picture.' sweat dropping while Izuku muttered away.

"HEY SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Izuku flinched before blushing.

"S-Sorry, muttering like that runs in my family," Apologizing before he remembered,

"Hey All Might, what did you mean inherit your quirk."

All Might seemed to remember also and went on to explain the cultivation of power past down through generations known as One For All.

"Whoa, so you want to give me that power." Izuku asked in awe of the light in All Mights hand.

"Yes young man, for in you I see a future symbol of peace, so will you accept?" All Might said, power in every word showing he meant what he was saying.

Izuku started to feel tears building up but he managed to hold them back, then with every piece of conviction he had left he gave his answer.

"YES!"

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku was jogging towards Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, the place where he would be starting his training with All Might.

'All Might..' he still couldn't believe that not only did he have a quirk, but he would be receiving All Mights quirk.

'Yesterday...' he thought, slightly looking down as he remembered what happened when he returned home, his mother was hysterical, she had been watching the news when she saw her precious, cinnamon bun baby run into danger. The entire time had been him reminding her he was ok and making the same promise he made to Itsuka until they went to sleep, Even in morning he had to placate her and tell her he was fine before she let him out the house.

Well technically when he told her he had a quirk she fainted so she didn't really let him out...

Izuku just shook his head and jogged faster towards the beach, Arriving he spotted All Might.

"All Might!" He called out All Might turning to greet him.

"Young Midoriya glad to see you could make it!" All Might smiling.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna pass up the opportunity to be the best hero I can be," Izuku smiled back before looking to the side of them.

"But why did you wanna train me here?" Covering his nose while looking at the dump that was Dagobah Beach, it had trash piles that looked like hills and the smells of all the different objects made for a disgusting brew.

"Ah yes, do you know anything about Dagobah Municipal Beach Park" All Might said with own face scrunching up.

"Oh yeah I remember reading about this, it used to be a beautiful beach but the tides kept bringing in trash from the sea and people threw away their trash and junk here, and because of the tides most people couldn't be caught so it was left like this." Izuku said solemnly.

"It's a shame, I heard the sand was like beige glitter and the sunsets here were the best."

"That exactly why we're here training and not any where else." All Might spoke putting his hand on a fridge,

"Young Midoriya," All Might slowly growing started, "Back in the day being a hero wasn't about flashy costumes and cool catchphrases, **no, a hero was someone who help the community."** All Might crushing the fridge in his hero form, the surrounding garbage blowing away.

**"You will clean this part of the beach, for when you do you'll be ready to inherit One For All."**

Izuku was in awe of the display of power before hearing the last part.

"Wait but I thought you said I was worthy!"

**"Being worthy and being ready are two different things, the way your body is now, giving you my power would cause you to explode. Also we will try to figure out that quirk of yours."** All Might said, taking photo of Izuku before walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Izuku smiles hearing All Mights words, but the last part cause him smile wider.

He had a quirk, a powerful one according to All Might, it made him happy to finally have the power to become a hero.

"So how and do we start?" Izuku says enthusiastically.

**"Well we'll start right now and as for how just leave it to me, you should be ready if you follow my Glorious Dream plan."**(I may be American but the fact is, I think that maybe the workouts name shouldn't be held down by one ethnicity.)

"Whoa even my sleep is scheduled!" Izuku yelled in suprise of the detailed plan.

**"I'm not gonna lie, this will be super hard, are you sure you wanna do this."** All Might said scratching his head .

Izuku looked down at the plan, it would be super hard, but if was gonna be a hero he would have to work twelve times harder than everyone else.

He looked up at All Might, pure determination in his eyes, gave the answer he said yesterday.

"YES!"

All Might smiled wider,

**"Great then le-." **All Might started before he felt something hit his head, he and Izuku looked up to see garbage fall from the sky…

"WHAT THE HELL ALL MIGHT!"

**"I'M SORRY!" **

They then spent that morning running and dodging the falling junk.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

5 months before the entrance exams.

The past few months have been grueling, the training Izuku did with All Might had been a...

_unique_ experience. When he would go over to the Kendo Dojo, Itsuka would ask if anything was wrong but he would say he's just working hard for the entrance exams, so Itsuka would just say not to over do it and then they'd start their training. Izuku has ask Itsuka to help him with martial arts, seeing as he would be using a strength quirk.

'My quirk.' He thought in frustration.

For some reason he wasn't able to use it. When he recalled the feeling of it his body would get warm all over, but that was it, no cracks, no eyes, and certainly no power, but the feeling of warmth was enough to let him know it was there.

All Might had given him a week off, in other words he caught him at Dagobah Beach late last night, so after giving him a stern talking to (We all know Izukus not gonna listen to.) he told him to take it easy for a week, so right now he was headed to a music store since All Might was patrolling all possible training spots, Kendo Dojo included.

Nobody but his mom and Itsuka knew this but he was a really good singer, but it was one of the hidden talents he hides, he also plays a few instruments but that's for later time. In his spare time he liked to go to music stores and buy old records to listen to, but the one he wanted was a gift for his grandpa's birthday. right now the store was having a sale on someone he loved called the king of rock and roll or something...

After arriving he saw three dozen people looking through the isles but not picking anything up, 'Strange.' he thought telling the cashier he was here for the sale, the cashier then told him how it worked, basically the records were hidden in all the isles so you had to find them if you wanted one. Izuku then realized the people here were actually looking for them. Panicking he went look for the records.

'Damn it!' He had looked three isles and still no records, he was about to check a different one when he saw something.

'Cool hair, white clothes, rock and roll... THIS IS IT!" Izuku reach for it excitingly...

It seems like the other hand touching his was excited too.

"Um hello." a feminine but aggressive voice said. Izuku looked over the isle to see a petite girl holding a few records with purple hair and onyx eyes and gave a look that said she was ready to fight for the record.

"O-oh I-I'm sorry d-did you want t-this one." Izuku flustered by the fact he's touching a girls hand.

The girl seemed a little confused but said.

"Well yeah..."

Izuku then smiled, blushing slightly.

"S-s-sorry for g-getting in you w-way, here t-take it." Handing it to her.

Now the girl looked flabbergasted.

"Your not gonna fight me for it, you're just gonna give it to me." not sounding convinced.

Izuku looked appalled she would think that of him.

"WHA-NO I j-just think t-that you m-m-may need it more than I do!" calming down at the end.

The girl looked at him weary before reaching out and taking the record.

"Um thanks... usually people kill for these."

Izuku chuckle before seeing how serious she looked.

'WAIT PEOPLE ACTUALLY KILL FOR THESE!'

"Well, bye." She said before going to look for more, leaving Izuku in his panic.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku managed find one and not die so he was walking to cashier when he pasted the girl from before.

"Damn, I don't have enough for all of these." She grunted.

Izuku paused before continuing to the cashier, paying for his record then whispering something to the cashier who nodded before giving him a pen and piece of paper, writing down something he gave it back to the cashier and left...

He didn't need all that money anyways.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

The girl was walk up to the register holder her records.

"Listen I know I don't have enough Aioki but can you cut me a deal." She said looking down.

"Don't worry KJ, for you it's free." The newly dubbed Aioki said smiling.

"Don't play arou-." She started.

"I'm serious Kyouka, some guy paid for you, even left you a note." He said interrupting her and handing her the note.

Kyouka was flabbergasted.

'Who paid for me, I doubt they wanted to hit on me.' She thought sadly, considering her breast size she thought herself to be unattractive, then she read the note.

_Hey, maybe instead of getting ready for a fight, try to make friends. I think you made one today. ;)_

_Izuku Midoriya_

Kyouka Jiro just reread the note over and over before folding it then tucking it safely into her pocket.

'Izuku Midoriya huh.' She thought blushing slightly.

She would go on to reread the first note she got from a boy that night.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

2 months before the entrance exams.

All Might was driving a Ford Ranger that Izuku and him found under one of the junk piles...

Izuku cried a lot that day.

It was in terrible condition when found, so being the Number One Hero, All Might had no shortage of money, so he fixed it up, had it painted dark green with white stripes, and got new tires with red rims(Same colors as his second costume.). All Might had used the excuse that it was so it would be easier to take the garbage to the dump, but in actuality, it would be a gift for Izuku so that after he passed the entrance exams, which All Might had no doubt he would, Izuku would go get his license and he would give it to him as a memento. (Izuku is 16 and I'm setting the driving age at that, also Inko knows All Might is training Izuku so giving him a car will be easy.)

One weird thing All Might notices was that the local wildlife seemed to have disappeared, no birds singing or alley cats, even owned dogs seemed to be shivering.

Must be his imagination...

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Something roared, the local wildlife coming out of the woodwork immediately running away in panic. All Might parked the truck and got out to a magnificent view.

"HEY HEY HEY KID WHAT THE HELL, THIS BEACH IS SPOTLESS, YOU EVEN CLEANED OUTSIDE THE AREA I TOLD YOU TO!"

There Izuku was, standing on a giant pile of trash, roaring in triumph.

"THERES NOT A SPECK OF TRASH ON THIS BEACH, holy STINKING **SUPER CRAP!"**

Transforming in the end.

Izuku started to sway, feeling light-headed he fell to the ground only for All Might to catch him.

**"Young Midoriya, look at this." **All Might pulled out his phone showing Izuku 8 months ago.

**"That's you eight months ago!" **All Might started, **"But look at you now!"**

Izuku stood in front of All Might, 5'8 with a body that look like it was sculpted by gods, their training making his muscles dense rather than buff to not sacrifice speed. His biceps, triceps, and forearms solid like rocks and defined, his legs, thighs to calfs looked like they could cut diamonds and he had a 6 pack that was slowly becoming an 8.

Even after all this, his face still had baby fat…T_T

**"Your body has become a proper vessel for One For All!"**

Izuku smiled and looked down at his right hand.

"Thank you All Might for all your help, though I can't help but think I cheated."

**'Your still worried about that after all this time!' **All Might thought surprised

**"Young Midoriya, someone once told me there's a difference between a gift and a reward,**

**one is given and one is earned and you earned this power with your own two hands." **All Might said while reaching up to his hair.

**"You've pushed yourself beyond your limits, no cheat codes." **All Might plucked a hair from his head.

**"And now it's time to reap your reward." **Izuku stood up straighter ready to receive One For All as he watched All Might bring his hand down with the hair. The next thing that happened stuck with Izuku forever.

**"EAT THIS!" **All Might now holding the hair in front of Izuku.

"EEHHHH?!" Izuku incredibly confused,

**"To inherit in my power you have to ingest my DNA now hurry up, we only have two months to prepare now eat!**(wah)** Eat!**(WAIT!)** EAT!"**(MMMPPHH!) Shoving the hair into Izukus mouth.

The next 2 months were sure to be fun…

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku was standing In front of UA, Itsuka had told him that she was already inside.

'This is it, time to make my first step to becoming a hero.' He thought taking a literal step.

Then tripping on a shoelace…

'WHAT THE HELL, MY NEW SHOES ARE VELCRO WHERE'D THAT COME FROM!' Ready to catch himself when he noticed he was floating.

'Whoa did my quirk activate, no I don't feel any warmer so how.' Izuku thought in wonder before hearing a voice.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you without permission but it would be bad luck if you fell." A girl said enthusiastically.

Izuku started to blow air out his mouth, doing a semi-backflip to see who caught him.

'Cute.' He thought seeing a girl with brown hair and permanent blush marks.

The action had a different affect on the girl as she blushed, she had never seen anyone maneuver in zero gravity so easily, the fact that he was wearing a black muscle shirt with black shorts didn't help either.

"O-oh, l-let me g-get you down!" she squeaked flustered, consequentially dropping Izuku on his back.

"Ooww…"

"Sorry, let me help you up!" she gave him her hand and pulled him up, Izuku noticing the pads on her fingers and the fact that she wasn't using her pinky.

"Your quirk, is it a quirk that nullifies gravity when you touch something with all your finger tips?" He ask more to himself than her, momentarily forgetting his awkwardness around girls.

"Y-y-yes." Shocked but at the same time in awe of the fact he figured out her quirk by only seeing it once and holding her hand.

'MY HAND!' she thought looking at it to find it still holding his.

Izuku saw how red her face was, becoming concerned he put his hand on her head

"Are you ok?" Not knowing he was making it worst.

Steaming she lurched back and ran inside UA.

'I JUST TALKED TO A BOY!'

Izuku blinked.

"She was weird… but nice." he mumble to himself feeling happy…

Que Katsuki.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!" She yelled pushing him to the side, stomping her way to UA.

'She seems angrier that usual.' Izuku sweat dropped before entering himself.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku was seated next to Katsuki since they were both from the same school, he didn't mind it but Katsukis face turned red when he sat down next to her.

'She must be really mad.' (*cough*DENSE*cough*)

"ALL RIGHT YOU ROCKING BOYS AND GIRLS, ARE YOU READY!" Present Mic entered yelling his head off.

"Whoa Present Mic is here, UA must really have real heroes as teachers." Izuku thought out loud,

Katsuki seemed shocked he wasn't completely fanboying over him.

"WOW TOUGH CROWD, WELL ANYWAYS THIS TEST IS BASICALLY YOU VS. ROBOTS!"

He shout as the screen behind him showing 3 robot silhouettes.

"YOU HAVE TO BEAT THESE ROBOTS TO GET POINTS, AS THEIR NAMES SUGGEST, 1 POINTERS GIVE 1 POINTS, 2 POINTERS GIVE 2 POINTS, AND 3 POINTERS GIVE 3 POINTS-!" He shouts again before he's interrupted by a dark blue haired kid with glasses.

"EXCUSE ME BUT ISN'T UA SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST, SO WHY IS THERE 4 ENEMIES ON THE PAMPHLET, IF THIS IS A TYPO THEN IT'S A DISGRACE TO UA'S NAME! AND YOU," pointing to Izuku,

"YOU HAVE BEEN MUMBLING THIS ENTIRE TIME SO COULD YOU PLEASE STOP DISTRACTING THE FELLOW EXAMINEES!" he shouted.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Somewhere in the auditorium…

'Mumbling, he couldn't mean…' Itsuka thought worried, that her best friend was about to lose the confidence he worked so hard for.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Another part of the auditorium…

A girl could see clearly who it was the stuck-up guy was talking to and was about to defend him like he did her.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Katsuki may… "hate" Izuku but nobody but her got to talk to him like that, except her, looking over she saw him blushing in embarrassment looking down sadly, she then looked at the guy who had the nerve to attack "her Deku" and was about to go off on him.

But Izuku beat her to it…

His eyes had an intense look and were black with green pupils, small cracks were by his eyes, his face had a scowl and the air around him grew hot. He seemed like a completely different person.

"LISTEN PAL, IF ANYBODIES DISTRACTING ITS YOU, YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR PRESENT MIC TO FINISH! SO HOW BOUT YOU TAKE SEVERAL SEATS MR. ELITIST, AND **CALM** **THE** **FUCK** **DOWN**!" Izuku finished, then his quirks features disappeared and he sat down embarrassed.

…

…

"I apologize." and then the guy sat down too.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Katsuki was astonished beyond belief, Izuku essentially ROASTED that guy.

But she had to admit,

'That was hot.' she thought blushing heavily.

Little did she know a few other girls shared her thoughts.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku was in the in the starting room waiting for the gate to open when he saw the girl from before.

'I should thank her for catching me today.' He thought walking toward her until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw the "elitist" from before, he then scowled, his eyes changing and the cracks appearing around them.

The guy flinched a little but said.

"That girl is trying to focus, I hope you're not trying to disturb her." he said giving a glare of his own in hopes of nullifying the effects of Izukus.

It didn't work as Izuku glared back with more intensity, the air getting hotter, then said in a deeper voice,

"First of all, did it occur to you that we might know each other, Second of all do you really want to FUCK WITH ME, **AND THIR-**." getting cut off by the cheerful voice of the one he was walking to.

"Hey, lets do our best out there ok!" She said enthusiastically.

Izuku quirk features immediately disappeared and he turned to the girl and smile awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"O-Oh yeah, l-lets!" he said back blushing slightly.

The guy in the backround, rapidly blinking from Izukus sudden change in demeanor…

"AND START!"

On instinct Izuku activated OFA, and the other examinees were met by the smell of ozone, a flash of green light and the gate opening suddenly with Izuku halfway to the robots.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE, THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN IN A REAL FIGHT GO GO GO!" Present Mic shouted, the other examinees running to catch up.

The entrance exams were underway.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

'THIS IS AWESOME!' Izuku thought getting a 3 pointer off guard with his Full Cowl, destroying it bringing his total points to 34.

_Flashback….._

_1 month before the Entrance Exams…_

_Izuku was on Dagobah Beach panting_ _while All Might looked down on him in his true form._

_All Might saw frustration in his successors eyes, feeling inclined to help he asked,_

_"Young Midoriya, what's the matter." Concern evident in his eyes._

_Izuku looked up before grunting,_

_"Well I can only use 5% of One For All, not to mention not effectively, and on top of that I can only use my quirk to warm my body constantly, I can't seem to get all of its power either."_

_He said looking up sadly, All Might had told him he could only use 5% of OFA, it was progress but to Izuku, it wasn't enough. _

_All Might tried to lighten the mood,_

_"Well at least you can keep warm with your quirk, I can't warm my whole body with One For All." he said chuckling._

_Izuku eyes widened,_

_"THATS IT!" he shouted in realization jumping up with a smile on his face._

_All Might was confused by the sudden change in demeanor so he asked,_

_"Whats it?" blinking in confusion._

_Of course Izuku didn't hear him, he was too busy in his discovery._

_"Why didn't I think of this before, I been treating One For All like different light switches and my limbs like rooms, switching the light on in whichever part I need it, when in actually it's the generator that gives the house power." he said putting his body in a classic DBZ charge up pose._

_"I need to send power through my whole body at once not one limb at a time." Red veins appearing all over his body._

_"I need to warm up my whole body!" he said the veins disappearing, and in their place was glowing skin, turquoise lightning, and glowing green eyes._

_All Might smiled before transforming._

**_"You think you can keep that going." _**

_Izuku looked up determined._

_"Yeah!"_

_All Might then put his hand out doing a come-at-me motion._

**_"THEN COME!"_**

_Flashback ends…_

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku managed to use Full Cowl like second nature by the end of the week, and while it may be just 5%, it was enough power to scale buildings, run faster, and destroy robots.

"This is easier than I thought!" he said to himself racking up his 68th point.

Then the ground started to shake…

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"These students are very promising." a dog… bear… thing said looking at a multitude of screens.

"Yes, some have skills in rescue." A person wearing a cloak who had a black face and no lips said as they looked at a screen showing a boy with tape coming out of his elbows.

"And some have skills to defend." A person with a block-like head said looking at a screen showing a red haired boy whose body seemed to harden.

"Others have tactical minds." A person in a large bulldozer-like suit said watching an orange haired girl trick two robots to get in front of her, throwing them into a third robot with enlarged hands.

"And of course, pure combat prowess." A person in a skintight suit who had a whip said, watching an ash-blonde girl destroy robots left and right.

"But," A familiar skeleton figure started, flipping the clear cap off a big red button.

"The opportunity to be a real hero starts now!"

Then he pushed the button…

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

'What the hell is going on!' Izuku thought before seeing a large shadow stretch down the street over him. He looked up to find a green robot bigger than the buildings, its eight eyes shining red.

…

…

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!' Izuku thought panicking before recognizing its shape.

'THATS A ZERO POINTER!' In his shock not moving to run like the many people around him.

Refocusing he thoughts,

'I've gotta get away from that thing!' but as he was about to run away he heard something.

"HEEEELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!"

More importantly he heard her.

Izuku looked lower to ground and saw a girl stuck under a slab of concrete, it was the girl who caught him….

AND SHE NEEDS HELP!

Izuku pushed his limit of OFA, not caring as he had a life to save, he sped to her while passing the guy from earlier who was running in the opposite direction, in slow motion the guy looked at him like he was crazy but Izuku paid him no mind seeing as he had more pressing matters.

Once he was close enough Izuku jumped up to face the robot head on, the girl watching him fly. He pulled back his fist while flipping in the air, ready to strike when he felt something, he looked to his right hand to see familiar red cracks form and a familiar energy building in it. He smiled letting the warmth wash over him, zooming through the air, the strength in his hands…

_He felt like a hero._

Soaring he looked one more time at his arm, to see his entire sleeve had been blown AND burned off leaving a glowing red arm that was breaking the skin in between the cracks away like lava leaving his shoulder with cracks while looking like it had a arm of pure energy attached to it.

But what was most amazing to him was the spectrum of light in his hand.

Everyone was flabbergasted by the sight of the boy holding light in his glowing red arm.

But they were also afraid…

Cause right behind him flying in sync with his leap was a giant amount of energy…

Shaped like a dragon. ( Look up Deku Toothless, then add to horns on the top that look like the ears on his new mask and replace every color with bright green energy and make the eyes white and you got it.)

It was a beautiful yet daunting sight to behold, and the boy didn't seem to notice it.

"YES!" All Might yelled, proud of his successor.

"There is no greater act of heroism,"

Izuku smiled, his arm then bursting with power becoming bright green flames while he clenched his hand around the rainbow light of One For All, his black eyes pupils flashing red as the power was bursting, overflowing, **SHIFTING**.

"THAN SELF-SACRIFICE!" All Might finished with a wide smile.

Izuku then yelled in his voice and a voice similar but not his own.

**"MOLECULAR!" **The dragon getting its own wide smile before roaring in conjunction with the next words that left Izukus mouth, the power about to be released.

…

And it was.

**"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"**

And Izuku punched, the dragon of energy lunging at the robot.

There was a flash of rainbow light and a gust of hot wind, and when it died down,

The city had a massive trench where the street used to be that was glowing red from heat, the buildings not being spared either as they had chunks missing, but the Zero Pointer was against the barrier of the mock city, it shattered body in a deep indentation on the wall, but its head wasn't destroyed.

It was vaporized…

Leaving only a glowing orange neck that was still melting…

And nobody had the strength to move their jaws.

"TIMES UP!"

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

**All right guys, I'd like to thank you again for sticking with this story, it really makes me happy that it makes you happy. Now that the mushy stuff is out of the way, I wanna say that you can't always expect daily updates. I'm still human so it might be a week before you get a chapter. Also shout out to memeboi for being the first review that really pushed me to keep going. ichika aono, you will see more of what Izukus quirk can do and it will get a name. Whitetiger789… I still haven't decided who the girl is… ****_or have I ;)._**

**And like before please leave reviews, flames will be doused and ideas are welcome.**

**See ya next time for...**

**CHAPTER 4: REVERSE**


	4. REVERSE

**But if did Izuku would be a frickin boss.**

**Chapter 4: Reverse**

"TIMES UP!"

But nobody paid attention to Present Mic signaling the end of the exams.

They were too focused on the boy who just demolished a Zero Pointer.

"I did it," Izuku said softly, the amount of power in the punch astonished him, but then he smiled.

'At least that girl is safe.' happy he had saved her, then he noticed something.

He was falling...

'HOLY SHIT!' Izuku panicking as the ground got closer.

'I CAN'T DIE NOW!' He thought adjusting himself so he could land on his feet with OFA, Well he would've if his legs weren't broken, it was at this time he realized that his right arm was shit too.

Izuku Midoriya was officially fucked.

'FUUUUUUUUCK!' He screamed his head, then he came up with a last-ditch move.

'I only have one hand left, if I aim this right I can save myself!' He gritted, the pain from his broken limbs hitting full force since the adrenaline died out.

Aiming with his one good hand, Izuku prepared himself, the ground getting closer with each second.

'Wait for it.' He positions himself the best he could.

'Wait for it.' Preparing for the worst, OFA spreading through his arm.

'NOW-.' He was cut off from his thoughts by a slap to the face, then found himself hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Release!"

Then he dropped to the floor... he was starting to see a pattern.

"Ooww..." he groaned from the ground, looking sideways he saw his savior, the girl from before.

"T-Thanks..." he managed to grunt out through the pain.

The girl looked relieved that he was alright,

"Your wel-BLAARGH!" then she barfed behind the destroyed one pointer she was on, becoming a bit pale in the process.

Ignoring the injuries he asks, he remembered she was hurt

"Are you injured?" concerned for her well being.

She blushed bringing color back to her face, in awe of the fact he was the one with broken limbs yet he was worried about her.

"I just sprained my ankle, but the barfing happens when I go over my quirk limit." She said.

"Oh good." Izuku letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh you poor thing, I swear these tests are getting out of hand." a voice said.

Izuku and the girl looked to there right to see a small old lady in a pink nurse-like costume.

"Who's that?" some secondary character asked.

"That's the beating heart of UA, Youthful Hero Recovery Girl!" a flamboyant boy said, for some reason he was twinkling constantly.

That slap must've been harder that Izuku thought. ( You wish.)

"Now then let me heal you, darling." Recovery Girl puckering up to kiss Izuku before he stopped her.

"Actually, can you heal her first." He asked, shocking the girls in the process, then he continued.

"She sprained her ankle, it'd make feel better if she was healed first." He said with conviction.

'You chose well Toshinori.' She thought before complying and healing the girl, who was stuck in her own thoughts.

'I got to repay him somehow.' She thought, knowing exactly what she was doing after this.

"Did you see how he destroyed that Zero Pointer!" a person (with no importance) said.

"Yeah there's no way he doesn't get in!" another person (who I care not for) spoke, causing most of the examinees to talk about Izukus attack.

'No, they're all missing the point.' the guy from the auditorium (who will be getting a name and quirk segment soon) thought.

'He ran headfirst into danger to save that girl without hesitation, of course, if this weren't a test I would do the same thing!' He tried to convince himself with the empty words before realization hit him.

'Of course! If it's graded like that...' he thought as he looked at Izuku, who was getting healed by Recovery Girl.

In the crowd of examinees was a girl, she had been in awe of Izukus power, fearing for his life when he fell, and was relieved when he was saved but slightly jealous when she saw him talk to that other girl.

'Your still so cool!' She thought, more excited to see him again than ever.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku was walking out of UA in a spare muscle shirt, his right arm, legs, and chest along with his right cheek were in bandages. Recovery Girl healed him but only enough to fix the bones and damaged muscle tissue, his skin was on his right arm had blisters and burns from the use of his quirk and his legs still had soreness in them, the leg bandages would come off in five days while he would be lucky if his arms skin healing in time for his UA acceptance letter.

Of course, he regretted nothing, if he had the choice he'd do it all over again.

His phone vibrated in his shorts, taking it out he saw he had a message from Itsuka.

Itsucchan: Sorry about leaving u behind after the exams, when I heard u were injured badly I tried to get to you, but they wouldn't let me in since I wasn't family. :(

Izuku chuckled, practically seeing her pout before texting back.

R-Ukuzi: Its ok, I think I did pretty good on the exams tho, I had about 68 points, how bout u.

Itsucchan: YOU GOT 68 POINTS! HOW! O_O

Izuku winced, realizing that he never did tell his bf about his quirk.

R-Ukuzi: I'll tell you when I get home ok.

Itsucchan: YOU BETTER!

Izuku sighed putting his phone away, that should be fun, he started walking again until heard something.

"DEKU WAIT!"

He froze on the spot, having thought Katsuki had gone home, but then he realized the voice of the person seemed happy, bubbly even. He turned around to come face to face with…

A pink skinned girl. (Congrats to Whitetiger789 for guessing right, you get a cookie. :D)

She was running to him and wasn't slowing down.

Not having time to prepare himself, he was knocked over as the girl lunged at him, bring them both to the floor. Izuku groaned, his eyes closed from the impact when he opened them he was confused by the sight of pink. Then he felt something pressed on his chest. Scratch that, two BIG things and something big and round was on his crotch.

"It took a long time, but I finally get to see you again!" the girl rising, sitting on his lap.

Izuku than blinked before his face invented a new shade of red, realizing that the two things that were on his chest were her boobs, and the thing on his crotch…

Izuku then invented another shade of red. (Izuku may be able to talk to girls with minimum blush, but if ever he had a weakness, it would be physical contact.)

"Oh sorry, let me help you up," she said getting off him and lending her hand to Izuku, who grabbed it, then when he was standing immediately let it go.

Still blushing but not as much as before, Izuku asked

"U-Um, w-w-why d-did y-y-you do that!"

It was her turn to blush,

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so happy to see you," she said softly, looking down as she did so.

Izukus blush lessened, now confused.

"P-Pardon me but, do I kn-now you?."

She looked up shocked, before sadness enveloped her eyes as she looked down again, her body shaking and her hands clenched into fists,

"Y-You, don't remember me?" her voice starting to crack.

Izuku still didn't understand what was going on, why would he remember her?

Then he started to notice something.

Pink hair…

Cute horns…

Yellow eyes…

All features the girl way back then had…

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

_~Flashback~_

_Mina Ashido was not having a good day, everyone at her school had their quirks already while hers hadn't manifested yet, she's didn't have the extra toe joint so she was gonna get a quirk, but since it didn't manifest yet she was always the odd one out. Her friends and family felt sympathy for her but it always made her feel bad, so when her parents took her on a trip to see her aunt she was happy, asking them to take her to a park, she had hoped the kids here wouldn't think any differently about her._

_Boy was she wrong..._

_"W-Why are y-you d-doing this?"_

_She was crying having fallen on her butt, a few bruises on her body from the beating she got from three kids, they were from a different school and their leader decided, upon learning she didn't have quirk yet, that she was useless and proceeded to pick on her._

_"Ha, look at her she's crying!" One of the bullies said._

_"Yeah, no wonder she doesn't have a quirk!" The other one on the left said._

_"You're just as pathetic as Deku." The leader said explosions in her hand ready to strike._

_Mina closed her eyes, putting her hand up in hope of protecting herself, in her mind screaming._

_'SOMEONE, HELP ME!'_

_*Boom*_

_She heard the sound._

_But didn't feel the explosion…_

_"Deku..."_

_Putting her arms down, she opened her eyes to see a green haired boy with his arms crossed._

_Protecting her..._

_~1 minute earlier~ _

_Izuku was not having a good day, Kacchan had made him the target of her wrath. Right now he was hiding in some shrubs, it had been silent for a while so he crept out ready to run away..._

_"W-Why are y-you d-doing this?" A voice cried._

_Izuku stopped and looked where it came from, and saw a fair-skinned girl with pink hair, curly horns, and yellow eyes that had tears in them._

_"Ha, look at her she's crying!"_

_Kacchan gang was picking on her,_

_"Yeah, no wonder she doesn't have a quirk!"_

_They were bullying her because he ran away,_

_"You're just as pathetic as Deku." Izuku froze the world slowing down._

_He was pathetic, but he would never be like All Might and save everyone if he stayed that way!_

_He saw Kacchan about to attack her._

_And he moved..._

_He looked at Kacchan with defiance, said the girl in shock._

_"Deku..."_

_Mina was in awe of the fact her call for help was answered._

_"Hey, you should run, Kacchan won't be shocked for long." He whispered to the girl, causing her eyes to widen._

_"B-B-But I c-can't leave you h-here!" She cried out wishing she had a quirk to help him._

_Then he looked back and gave her the biggest, bravest, most All Might smile he could muster,_

_"It's all right, I'm here! Just go!" her yellow eyes meeting his green ones._

_She cried, but gave a small smile and ran away, hearing explosions go off in the distance._

_Mina Ashido gained two things that day._

_A hero,_

_and a hatred for bullies._

_~Flashback ends~_

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

A look of realization crossed Izukus face.

"Your the girl from that day!"

The pink-skinned girl looked up in surprise, before giving him the biggest smile.

"YOU REMEMBER ME!" lunging at him bringing him into a hug, never wanting to let go.

Also bringing them back to the floor...

He was really starting to see a pattern...

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku returned home later that day, after catching up and swapping names and numbers with Mina, not to mention the Exams, he was exhausted. After having dinner with his mom, he fell on his bed immediately falling asleep.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

~Izukus Mind~

Izuku found himself in a large black circular room, light poring in from the ceiling with water-like shadows, the walls having veins that pumped energy of all colors downwards, going into the black floor before reaching the center and glowing periodically.

"Where am I." He asked himself.

**"Your in your mind Deku."** A voice that sounded a lot like his answered, startling Izuku who took a closer look at the new individual that answered him.

**"With Me."**

It was himself… but different

This Izuku had black cracks all over, black eyes with red draconian slits instead of pupils signaling that he was overflowing with power, he had two light beige horns that went backwards then slightly curled up ( Think Maleficent-horns but make them smaller and less curly) on the top of his head. He had a set of sharp teeth with fangs. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, along with white shorts, and Izukus new red Velcro shoes. His face wasn't plain, having no baby fat and a stronger jaw, the cracks on either side of his face stopping at his eyes, he didn't have freckles, and his wild mane of hair was white with red highlights.

"Who are you!" Izuku yelled at the doppelganger activating Full Cowl.

**"Well, I guess you could say I'm you, but in reverse, also I wouldn't do that. Just because I'm a reversion doesn't make me any less you, in layman's terms, hurt me, hurt yourself." **He said causing Izuku to power down, but he was still wary of this, reversion.

"What do you mean, reversion." He asked the clone.

**"Simple, I'm you, but smarter, better, faster, and stronger," **He said smugly.

_Izuku wasn't liking this guy, but when he heard the last part he looked confused._

_"Our quirk?"_

**_"Oh right, you don't know anything about it, would you like me to explain it my lesser half."_**_ He said the first part in disgust, how could he even be this guy?_

_Izuku snarled at him for the jab but said yes, he wasn't gonna pass up the opportunity to learn about his quirk._

_The doppelgänger smirked,_

**_"First, what happens when you apply heat to molecules?"_**_ he asked._

_"They become excited and vibrate, moving apart from each other," Izuku answered, not understanding where this was going._

_"_**_That's one of the things that happen when you activate our quirk, dads genes give us resistance to heat and allow us to heat up our molecules and energy."_**_ He then said._

_Izuku nodded in understanding, it made sense considering he was always warm when he used his quirk, he never got cold, and he didn't get serious burns when he put his hands in the fireplace at home when he was younger, also only burning his tongue if he actually ate fire(he was trying to manifest a quirk), spicy and hot foods never burned him. But then he remembered the first part._

_"What do you mean one of the things that happen, is there another property to it?" Looking at his reflection curiously._

_Said person looked at him like he was an idiot._

**_"Of course there is another property, if we were only heating up our molecules, your arm would melt before it could get any power."_**

_Izuku growled,_

_"Well, what's the other property then." He snapped at his clone._

_The duplicate smirked at the reaction before saying._

_"Well like I said, if we only heated up our molecules, we'd melt, but that's where moms genes come in." Watching as a look of realization crossed Izukus face._

**_"We use her power to attract small things to pull the molecules together and keep them there, allowing our body to keep its shape and build more energy. We do it so effortlessly because if you compare a molecule to a person, mom's pulling the world. This allows us to build large amounts of energy, it's why our quirk was dormant."_**

_Izuku was confused again._

_"Dormant?"_

_The replica sighed._

**_"Yes dormant, It's called dormancy, you've read this somewhere, it happens when the quirk is too powerful for the body, the body instinctively locking it away when your a baby, leading you to have the extra toe joint until it's activated."_**

_"So our quirk was locked away?" Izuku asked._

**_"Yes, the reason why quirks usually come at age four is that most bodies can handle them then, but our quirk is similar to One For All, since we wouldn't know how to regulate it, imagine all that power in the meager body of a four-year-old. We would blow up with the force of a nuclear missile." _**

_Izuku shivered, realizing just how dangerous his quirk was._

_"So my body is ready now?"_

**_"Actually no, I estimated that our quirk would have most likely appeared in our 30's if at all."_**

_He said nonchalantly looking at a shocked Izuku._

**_"The only reason it activated so soon, is because of the sludge villain, in the moments that you faced him you felt you felt a strong need and or emotion, so your body responded accordingly and unlocked our quirk so we would live. This also brings me to the name of our quirk."_**

_Izuku looked annoyed._

_"You named it?"_

_The doppelgänger laughed._

**_"Hey don't look like that, it's a cool name, I call it..."_**

**_"Molecular Shift."_**_ He finished._

_Izuku had to admit, it was a cool name, not mention it fit since the power came from his molecules shifting._

_"Molecular Shift." Liking the way it sounded before a thought occurred._

_"So if you're a split personality of sorts, does that mean we're partners?"_

_He asked._

_The doppelgänger sneered,_

**_"Unfortunately, yes."_**_ disgust in his words._

_"Why do you sound so against the idea." Izuku joked._

**_"Because I hate you."_**_ He said, venom dripping with every word._

_Izuku was shocked by this, while he didn't like this guys attitude, he didn't hate him._

_"What, why!"_

_The duplicate growled._

**_"Because you think everyone is redeemable, even with all the abuse the world has thrown at us you still believe it's worth saving, you'd just forgive and forget, that's why."_**_ He said angrily._

_"And you don't?" Izuku asked in confusion._

**_"Of course not, I'm literally the product of all that pain, abuse, anger, and suffering!"_**_ He yelled at Izuku._

_"But if you hate me then why did you tell me about Molecular Shift?!" Izuku yelled back._

_The doppelgänger smirked,_

**_"Simple, I need your body strong for when I take over."_**_ He said, enjoying Izukus shock,_

**_"Cause when I become the main and only personality by absorbing you, I'll exact justice on everyone who has ever looked down on us, starting with Kacchan."_**_ He finished before catching a 5% Detroit Smash with glowing red cracks on his hand and around his eyes, his draconian slits glowing red._

**_"Didn't I tell you, hurt me hurt yourself."_**_ He said shaking his hand, feeling both the impact of Izuku fist and the heat of his palm._

_"Don't you think about hurting her," Izuku growled shaking his own hand in the same pain the clone was in before seeing himself fade into green sparks._

**_"Looks like the jolt of pain woke you up."_**_ He said sounding... disappointed._

_Izuku was getting less visible with every passing second, so he asked one more thing._

_"What do I call you?" In a soft voice._

_He gave him an evil smile._

**_"You can call me Ru."_**

_And Izuku woke up._

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku woke up sweating and gasping for air, that guy, that guy would have been him if he held on to hate, THAT GUY WAS THE HIM WHO HELD ON TO HATE.

He calmed himself down and tried to sleep again.

He didn't see Ru again, but it didn't make his sleep any less restless.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

It had been a week since that day, Izuku had kept in touch with Mina, and told Itsuka about his quirk. She was understandably shocked, then angry he didn't tell her about it. He managed to calm her down but she still seemed skeptical. He had also taken his driving test and passed, the same day a delivery guy bringing him the car that he had dragged to the dump all fixed up with a note from All Might saying he was proud of him. He didn't hear from him the entire week but he wasn't worried, All Might was the number one hero, he couldn't expect a call all the time.

"IZUKU IT'S HERE!" His mom bursting into his room, tears in her eyes.

Opening the letter with his mother, they were met by a holographic video of All Might in hero form.

**"I AM HERE, AS A HOLOGRAM!"**

'All Might, I thought this was from UA!' Izuku thought shocked.

**"You see I am going to be teaching at UA, my first task is to give out these letters!"** He said jovially.

**"Now unto important- what, hurry it up, but I have something important to tell him, oh all right."** He said talking to someone off-screen.

**"Young Midoriya, you have gotten a respectable score of 68 villain points, this score alone would have gotten you into UA, however."** He said before turning to a blank tv screen.

**"I was probably an entertainer in a past life so watch this screen!"**

'What does that have to do with anything.' Izuku thought annoyed before watching the screen enlarge and come to life.

"Hey um, do you remember the boy who destroyed the Zero Pointer, muscles, green hair, plain-looking?"

It was the girl who he saved, Izuku blushed hearing muscles before his heart started stinging, was he really that plain looking?

"Yeah, can you give him some of my points?" She said with conviction.

This shocked Izuku, why would she do that!

"He could have run away or gotten more points, but instead he broke his body to save me and I just don't feel right not repaying him!"

"So please give him some of my points!"

Izuku was gaping like a fish, had he really impacted on her that much.

Inko however was in the corner, muttering about grandbabies...

Present Mic then entered the screen.

"Sorry listener, we can't do that, but don't worry, his heroic actions will be rewarded." He said rubbing her head as the video stopped, All Might coming into view looking at the paused video.

**"How could we call ourselves a course for heroes, if we don't recognize someone who acts like one!"** All Might turning back to the camera.

**"That is why there are rescue points! A panel of judges watches from a surveillance room, awarding points to those who act like heroes."**

**"AND YOUNG MAN, YOU ACTED LIKE A TRUE HERO! And for your actions you have been awarded 60 rescue points, bringing you to a grand total of 128 points, the highest score in UA history, my own being 13 points under yours!"**

Izuku was speechless, he had beaten All Mights score!

**"Welcome to your hero academia."** All Might said reaching his hand out, Izuku reaching out his own before the video paused, Izuku clenching his hand, bringing it down while shaking and breathing heavily.

"Izuku..." Inko speaking up in concern, she thought he'd be more excited, then Izuku swiveled in his chair to face her.

His face had a sparkling smile that threatened to split his face, showing slightly sharp teeth, small crackles of green lightning running across is skin, his eyes slightly glowing.

"I'm going to be a hero mom." He said, choking on joyful tears, barely containing himself.

Inko also started to cry.

"Yes you will baby, and you'll be amazing." She said hugging him.

A moment much like another, but happier.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"Do you have your books."

"Yup."

"Your spare clothes."

"Yes."

"What about your handkerchief, do you have your hanky!"

Izuku chuckled at his moms' antics.

"Yes mom I have my handkerchief now can I go please, I don't want to be late." As he grabbed the keys to his truck, tapping the tip of his new red Velcro high-tops on the ground before making his way to the door.

"Wait, Izu!" Inko called after him causing him to turn around and look at her curiously.

"You're so cool." She said smiling, he chuckled again before giving her a hug.

"See you mom, love you!" Giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door, making his way to his Ford Ranger, and driving to school.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

'I'm really here!' Izuku thought, looking at the large buildings that were UA.

Two girls passed him talking.

"Did you hear the rumors that _Ukuzi_ is making a new single!"

"Yeah, I heard _Rekreate _is producing it so it gonna be awesome!"

Izuku smirked at them before looking back at UA.

'I hope you're ready, my hero academia.' He thought before walking towards his future.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

**OK DONE! I'm sorry about not posting yesterday, but you see a black cat was sitting on my desk so I waited for it to get off. NAH I'm just playing, in truth, the chapters you've enjoyed were written on the day they were posted. Meaning, all day I'm on my phone or computer writing when I have the chance, but yesterday I didn't get the chance as life knocked my door down and dragged me from my dark room. Well anyways, we have a new character, Ru, a cookie for whoever guesses why I named him that. Also, Mina is the mystery girl, props to Whitetiger789, you get a cookie and a reward…**

**You get to decide who Izukus first kiss is.**

**These are your choices:**

**Ochako Uraraka **

**Mina Ashido**

**Asui Tsuyu**

**Shoko Todoroki(Yeah I gender bent him Blaster Dark Exceed)**

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**And….**

**Himiko Toga**

**Yeah, she's in the harem.**

**Please note that it won't happen immediately as I still have a story planned out, but your choice will be the first kiss.**

**This reward is null after chapter 6.**

**Also, I'm thinking about giving Izuku a dog, what do you guys think.**

**But in any case…**

**Will Ru takeover Izuku, will he make Itsuka believe he has a quirk, who are Ukuzi and Rekreate(A cookie for right guesses), You have to come back to find out.**

**As before, please leave reviews, flames will be doused and ideas are welcome.**

**See you later for…**

**CHAPTER 5: NITRO**


	5. NITRO

**Many people have talked about who they want, but the Holy White Tiger of the 789th Cait Sith has spoken, Mina will be his first kiss.**

**Keep in mind it won't happen immediately, but it will happen.**

**Also, I'm thinking about making one of the characters more… ****_cat-like._**

**_And since the dog idea got such great feedback… just read the chapter to find out._**

**Now then, I give you...**

**Chapter 5: Nitro**

_~Kamino Ward~_

_A man in a black business suit wearing a large black mask that covered everywhere but his scarred upper face that lacked eyes, ears, and a nose, looked at the destruction, he was in a laboratory that had brick walls that looked like an explosion happened, there used to be a tank with tubes attached to it in the back of the room against the wall, now it was destroyed, there were dead bodies of his loyal followers that worked there, now dead with random places mauled on their bodies, and a huge hole in the left wall, the broken edges glowing red with heat._

_He walked to the broken wall and looked outwards._

_"Oh Fenris, where did you run off to."_

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"Come on where is it," Izuku muttered under his breath. (I didn't say this before but he is wearing his school uniform.)

He originally thought UA would be one of those places that looked big on the outside but were smaller on the inside. He was so wrong, the place was bigger on the inside, he was starting to wonder if he had gotten himself lost until he saw the signs for the classroom names.

"1-C, 1-B, 1-A this is it!" He said excitedly about taking in the largeness of its door.

"It must be for people with size-altering quirks or people who are just big in general."

"Hey, green curly hair!"

Izuku turned around to see the brunette from the other day.

"Hey, it's you, hows your ankle?" He asked concerned.

The girl found this sweet and cute, blushing she answered,

"It feels great! Though I should be the one asking if you're ok..." She trailed off frowning, looking at his still bandaged right arm and hand.

Izuku saw where her gaze was,

"Hey don't feel bad about it, I did what I did to save you, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. So don't feel like you owe me like when you tried to give some of your points, seeing you smile is enough." He said smiling.

She blushed heavily at his words but smiled, then she blushed harder.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" She squeaked.

"Oh, I was shown a video of it in my acceptance letter." He said nonchalantly before he saw her face had gone extremely red.

"Hey are you o- WHAT THE HELL, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" He shouted after her as she floated up to the ceiling, her hands on her blushing face.

He was about to call out again until he heard something come from the classroom.

"Put your feet down on the floor and off the desk you're insulting the craftsmen who made it!"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I feel like doing Mr. Stick-up-my-ass!"

Izuku opened the door to see Katsuki arguing with the guy from the exams.

The guy cleared his throat.

"It seems we got off on the wrong foot, I am Tenya Iida from Somei-."

"Oh so you're an elitist, one more reason to kill you dead!" Katsuki cut him off.

Tenya looked appalled.

"Kill me dead! Are you sure you're trying to be a hero!" He yelled before seeing Izuku.

"It's you! You understood the true meaning of the exams, you are a better man than me!" He said moving his arms robotically, Izuku blinking at the turn of events.

"Where are my manners, I am-."

"I heard your name, Tenya Iida, and I didn't know about the rescue points, I just saw someone in trouble and I went to help."

Kacchan was in disbelief.

'HOW DID DEKU GET IN, DOES HE ACTUALLY HAVE A QUIRK!'

"Izuku your here!"

Izuku looked behind Tenya to see Itsuka with a wide smile, he then said with his own.

"Itsucchan, hey!" He said cheerfully.

Katsuki had heard the nickname he called Itsuka and was silently fuming

'YOU THINK YOU CAN REPLACE ME, HANDY BITCH!'

Itsuka, on the other hand, was just happy to see her best friend would be attending UA with her.

"We're finally on our way to becoming real heroes!"

Izuku grinned,

"Yeah!" Then he heard footsteps, turning he saw the brunette from earlier looking drained.

"Hey, are you all right now?"

She blushed and looking down,

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine..."

This reaction was caught by Katsuki and Itsuka,

'What's up with her?" Itsuka thought, not knowing why she was annoyed.

Katsuki on the other hand.

'THAT ROUND FACE BITCH THINKS SHE CAN JUST WALTZ IN AND TAKE MY DEKU!' (Why she always screaming tho?)

Izuku smiled.

"Good, I was getting-HMMPH"

"MIDORI-KUN!" A pink blur shouted tackling him to the ground.

Mina had been sitting on her desk, talking with her 'horn buddy' Eijiro when Izuku walked in.

She let him have time to talk with the others out of respect, but just seeing him made her heart go miles a minute, and when she saw him talk to the other girls, she couldn't contain herself.

Now she was right where she belonged in her opinion, in his arms, wrapped in his aura of warmth and safety.

"M-M-Mina?!" Izuku was blushing heavily from the close contact.

She smiled mischievously and then teased him,

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Though when you say it, I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing it." She said getting closer to his face every second, why did he have to be so dreamy. Izuku couldn't tear his eyes away from hers as they gazed at him both mischievously and lovingly, one more push and she could kiss those perfect lips of-(_YEET!_)her train of thought was cut off when a giant hand lifted her off him.

"Hey _Midori-Kun_, who is this," Itsuka demanded, a dark aura surrounding her as she glared at him.

Izuku had then realized he had not told her about Mina.

'Shit.'

"Um, do you remember the day we met, how I helped a girl get away?"

Itsuka realized where he was going with this, letting the pink girl go. Just in time too, a second later and her hand might have a few acid burns, Mina wasn't very happy that her time with HER man was cut short.

"Well this is her, we reconnected at the exams, Itsuka Kendo meet Mina Ashido, Mina, meet my best friend Itsuka Kendo." he finished relieved, not for him but for Itsuka, he had seen the face Mina made when she was taken away from him.

Itsuka held out her hand smiling.

"Any friend of Izukus is a friend of mine, well except for Bakugo."

Mina now knowing this was the best friend of her crush, took it without a second thought smiling back.

"Likewise."

Unbeknownst to them, Katsuki was in a corner devising the deaths of anyone who tried to take away HER Deku…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" a purple-haired midget cried drawing everyone's attention, tears of blood running down his cheeks.

"We haven't even started class and you get two girls all for yourself, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Izuku, Mina and Itsuka blushed at the implication, though Mina was blushing because she started to daydream about Izuku having her all to himself…

"If you're here to socialize then please leave."

Everyone turned to the doorway to see a giant caterpillar.

'SOMETHINGS HERE/WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!' was the general thought of everyone there.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down, illogical." He said rising to his feet, revealing himself to be a middle-aged man with shaggy long black hair, and large bags under his eyes, with a black long sleeve shirt and black pants, wearing a weird scarf and goggles around his neck.

He then reached into his sleeping bag,

"Here, put these on and head to the courtyard." Throwing them gym clothes before he walked away.

Everyone was confused but complied.

What was that guys deal?

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku was lined up with everyone, in front of them the man from earlier.

"You will all address me as Aizawa-sensei, I'll be your homeroom teacher, and we're going to be doing a quirk apprehension test."

"But what about orientation!"

The brunette from the exams yelled in protest.

"UA prides itself on freedom, giving teachers the permission to do whatever they think will help their students, and the orientation is a waste of time so I THINK doing this test will help you." He said before taking out a ball and a phone-looking device.

"Bakugo, since you had the highest combat score on the exams you'll go first, now, how far could you throw a ball in middle school."

"69 meters." She said walking up to Aizawa.

"Now," He started, handing her the ball,

"I want you to use your quirk to get this ball as far as possible, anything goes as long as you stay in that circle." He finished pointing to the circle on the ground.

Katsuki entered the circle, a bloodthirsty grin on her face as she winded up.

"DIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as she exploded the ball into the sky.

'Die…' Izuku thought sweatdropping.

Aizawa then checked the phone-like device.

"705.5 meters."

The whole class was excited at the aspect of using their quirks.

"So we can use our quirks all we want!" A boy with yellow and black hair said.

"This looks like fun!" Mina said excitedly.

Aizawa then turned to everyone,

"Fun, if you wanna have fun then let's add a condition, whoever comes in last gets expelled."

Everyone was in shock before protesting.

"But you can't do that!"

"Its the first day!"

"We just got into UA!"

"That's not fair!"

Aizawa just shrugged them off.

"Terrorist attacks, natural disasters, and collapsing buildings are not fair but they happen, UA is the best of the best so if you wanna stick around you gotta prove yourself, remember I have free rein on this class."

Everyone was silenced and now looked more determined, Aizawa then smiled creepily.

"Now unto 50-meter dash."

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku was matched with Katsuki for the run, Itsuka was worried though. While she had the utmost trust in her best friend, did he really have a quirk?

Izuku looked at Katsuki with a smile,

"Let the best person win!" he said enthusiastically.

Katsuki just looked at the hand before looking forward and ignoring it,

"I plan to," she said with small explosions in her hand.

Izuku notices he was getting hotter, cracks appearing on his skin in random places before he heard something in his head.

**'THAT BITCH!' **He heard Ru scream in his head, feeding him anger so he'd obliterate her.

Izuku noticed that if he wasn't in control of his emotions, Ru would use the opportunity to try and influence him.

Izuku shook his head and forced the power down before looking forward to the track.

"You sure about that?" He said as Katsukis and Itsukas eyes widen, they watched as red veins rushed from his feet upwards before disappearing, leaving Izukus skin and eyes glowing with lightning arcing around him.

'HE REALLY DOES HAVE A QUIRK!' They both thought as Aizawa walked up with a starting gun.

"Ready." He started putting the gun in the air, Izuku and Katsuki crouching down to running positions.

"Set." The whole class walked over to watch the race, Mina shouted to Izuku.

"GO MIDORI-KUN!" Izuku was slightly flustered by this but smiled at her.

"GO!" The gun went off and Katsuki released a big explosion downwards to throw Izuku off, he would have been able to dodge had Mina not called out, making her feel guilty.

Katsuki smirked while letting off explosions to boost her to the finish line.

'Ha, I knew it, even with a quirk he's still completely-.' she didn't get to finish the statement, cause out of the smoke behind her, Izuku blitzed towards her, causing her to look sideways astonished, seeing him right next to her smiling while looking forwards in slow motion, before he overtook her and made it to the finish line, Katsuki following shortly after. They both looked at a big screen to see their times.

Izukus time-3.13 sec.

Katsukis time- 4.13 sec.

Katsuki was in shock that Izuku beat her, by a whole second no less.

'Deku… Beat me?'

"Midori-kun that was awesome! Sorry for distracting you by the way." Mina ran to Izuku, giving him a hug before backing up and looking down guiltily, shyly blushing.

Izuku recovered from the close contact before consoling her, still blushing slightly.

"Hey it's ok, don't blame yourself, I should've paid more attention," he said with a smile. Mina then looked up before returning it.

"Your too nice Midori-Kun." She said getting closer to him, then Itsuka got in-between them.

"Izuku that was amazing!" Itsuka said bringing him into a hug, she didn't know why but seeing Mina hug him really annoyed her, though the feeling she had felt different from annoyance somehow…

"Heh, thanks Itsucchan." He smiled hugging her back, causing her to lean into him, he was always slightly warm back when they were kids, but now he was like a warm blanket of protection that you'd never want to let go of.

"Guys, we wouldn't want Aizawa-sensei to make a new condition would we?" Mina said, a look of jealousy on her face.

Izuku realized what she meant and let go, Itsuka reluctantly doing the same already missing his warmth, both getting ready for the next test.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Next was the grip strength test, Izuku activated Full Cowl and squeezed hard on the hand-held device, earning him a score of 140.0kg.

He looked around the room, seeing everyone do their own tests, he saw a student with six arms squeeze his own device and received a score of 540.0kg.

And then there was Itsuka.

She enlarged her hand and put the now small device in her palm and squeezed…

***crunch***

She opened her palm to see it broken to pieces.

Izuku sweat dropped but wasn't very surprised, after all her quirk was perfect for this test.

Aizawa said the limit of the machine was 1000.0kg, so he just put her down for infinity.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Next was a standing long jump, Izuku managed to barely clear the box, the box being 40m, Itsuka landed far within it at 29m by launching herself with her hands, Mina's quirk didn't help her here so she got a score of 5m.

Katsuki cleared the box by using her explosion to fly, A green haired girl cleared the entire sandbox in her jump and then some, And the twinkle kid (That how Izuku sees Aoyama.) Blasted his way to the end.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

The repeated side-steps weren't as easy as they sounded since it was about how many you could do in a minute.

Izuku managed 45 thanks to Full Cowl, but that grape from class used the balls on his head to do 73.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

The seated toe-touch was easy since Izuku had to be flexible for a certain _talent_ of his, along with all the girls doing it pretty easily, though Mina went the extra mile, and instead of doing a seated toe-touch, she spread her legs slightly so she could stretch and touch the floor, consequentially sticking her butt.

Her being in front of Izuku had nothing to do with this decision, nothing at all… (BULLSHIT!)

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

The sit-ups portion of the test was easy for Izuku.

He was doing sit-ups with ease showing no sign of stopping, Katsuki and the boys of class A had tried to keep up with him.

Now the boys were on benches with the girls, watching Izuku still doing sit-ups without breaking a sweat, Katsuki was beside him sweating like a cow(Pigs don't sweat, it's a fact) still trying to keep up, then she collapsed breathing heavily.

Aizawa had watched the whole thing happen and decided to stop Izuku who kept a straight face the entire time, he went over to find he had just started to sweat, this was like, his 150th sit-up! Aizawa didn't know anymore, he stopped counting after 80.

"Hey, sit-ups are over you can stop now." He said, but then watched Izuku look around in confusion before his eyes settled on the crowd of people watching him.

"When did everyone get up?" He asked tilting his head genuinely confused, having been deep in his thoughts the entire time.

Everyone fell over, what even was this guy?

Though the girls were starting to wonder what secrets he was hiding under that shirt…

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"What the hell Deku."

Katsuki was sat down on a bench with the rest of Class 1-A, it was the long-distance run portion of the test. Basically doing laps on a track until you couldn't anymore, and right now the only people doing laps left were Izuku and a black haired girl with a ponytail who had made herself a bicycle to ride on.

Of course, the girl was sweating buckets and Izuku was treating it like a spring frolic.

After the girl collapsed Aizawa stopped Izuku too.

Though why did it look like he was angry…

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

The ball throw was last, since Katsuki already went she didn't have to go again.

Mina had used her acid creatively, by maxing the viscosity of her acid while lowering the solubility, she created a whip-like piece of acid that she attached to the ball and her hand, quickly swung the ball by the whip and flinging it before her acid fell apart, getting 115.2 meters.

Itsuka had also done something interesting, to get the max strength out of her hands she held the ball in her giant left hands thumb and index, before using her right hand to flick the ball away

getting a score of 440.7 meters.

A girl with red hair on her left side and white hair on her right created a pillar of ice to launch her ball getting 475.0 meters.

The brunette with the gravity quirk just threw it and let it float away, getting infinity.

"Wow, you got infinity!" A boy with black hair and a large smile said.

"That's so cool!" a floating piece of gym clothes said.

"Enough, Midoriya you're up," Aizawa said, irritation clear in his voice.

Izuku walked up to the circle with the ball in his hand.

'It's risky, but since it's the last test going all out with One For All should really get me a good score.' he thought before winding up, powering Full Cowl up before focusing more power into his right arm.

'Here goes' he thought before throwing the ball.

"81 meters." Izuku didn't understand, he felt OFAs power in him when he was winding up, but when he threw the ball, it disappeared, then he felt something wrap around him and pull him out of the circle, now he was facing a pissed off Aizawa, his eyes glowing red.

"You were just about to half-ass that throw weren't you," he said in an angered voice.

Izuku was startled by this.

"Wha- what do yo-."

"You've only been using a small percentage of your power for the tests this entire time, you've been half-assing it, where's the power that got you the highest score in UA history, beating All Mights with 128 points, the power that completely decimated the Zero Pointer from the exams."

This had everyone wide-eyed, Itsuka and Katsuki especially.

'HE BEAT ALL MIGHTS SCORE AND DECIMATED A ZERO POINTER!'

"If you don't give your all then I promise you, you'll be the one going home, and as a condition, you have to do it without breaking your arm, that'd just make you unable to move anyways."

Itsuka was nervous for her friend, he couldn't expel him! What did he mean break his arm? But then she saw Izukus face.

It had a determined expression.

Izuku walked back over to the circle and winded up again, Full Cowl activated and everyone was worried that he'd get expelled.

Then the cracks appeared…

The class watched as the cracks grew on Izukus right arm up to his face surrounding his eyes, then his pupils grew until his entire eye was black, a flash shined as two glowing neon green pupils formed.

Mina, of course, commented on this…

"MIDORI-KUNS EYES ARE LIKE MINE!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

Izuku paid her no mind though as he kept his focus, the energy was growing, building, **SHIFTING**.

His arm was now completely glowing red as the cracks expanded leaving no skin.

Then there was a huge aura of energy whipping around him before it launches into the air,

And formed a dragon… (See Chapter 3 for description)

Everyone was in awe of it and also slightly scared, then Mina spoke again.

"Wasn't it bigger when he destroyed the Zero Pointer?" she said with a thinking expression.

Everyone but Iida and the brunette was flabbergasted, true to her words the dragon was smaller, It was almost the same size as the Zero Pointer before, but now it was just a few feet taller than All Might.

The dragon then landed on the ground on Izukus right side, before prowling in a full circle and opening its mouth over Izukus lowered hand.

Everyone feared for Izuku, was it going to eat his hand! But then Izuku vibrated his arm at blurring speeds, the ball in his now red hand started to vibrate also, then something happened.

The dragon was absorbed into the ball…

The ball turned red and Izukus throw happened in slow motion, Aizawa had thought the boy would break his arm but then the cracks started to recede. They moved down his arm, his skin being shown again, they receded until only his middle finger, the only finger on the ball, glowed red.

Then his finger and the ball burst into bright green flames and vibrated faster, the ball sprouting two spouts of energy on its sides that looked like wing-like flames.

And Izuku released the energy…

**"SMAAAAAAAAAASH!"** He yelled as the ball zoomed upwards bursting through clouds causing a sonic boom and massive hot wind gusts.

Itsuka managed to act fast and enlarged her hands to protect most of her classmates from the wind.

Though not everyone was lucky, a certain grape was flying away screaming until the boy with the large smile shot tape to catch him.

The wind died down and Itsuka shrank her hands, a few seconds past and everyone was waiting for the results until Izuku said without turning.

"Aizawa-sensei, you should check the distance," he said seriously.

Aizawa looked at the boy confused,

"The ball hasn't landed yet." He said, although complying and checking.

Then Izuku sighed.

"It won't make it that far."

Everyone was confused, but before they could question him they heard it.

***BOOM***

**"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRR!"**

Everyone looked off into the distance to see a massive explosion of green energy.

And a giant dragon at its epicenter…

**"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRR!"**

Izuku had discovered his inner dragon a while ago, it represented the draconian instincts he inherited from his father. It wasn't evil, it just represented Izukus base instincts, and when it got riled up before being put inside a tiny object…

Izuku then turned to everyone.

"You should hold on to something." before turning back.

Everyone was confused before feeling a shockwave hit them and watching the dragon and explosion dissipate.

Then they saw large gusts of wind hit the training field and head towards them…

"SHIT!" Itsuka yelled before enlarging her hands again.

"GET BEHIND ME!"

Fearing for their lives everyone did so without question, the wind hitting them full force.

Itsuka started to worry for Izuku, but then everyone saw him threw a crease in her fingers.

There Izuku was, not even budging from the wind as it whipped his hair about. Cracks were all over his glowing body along with lightning arcing around him. Even Aizawa had to guard his face from the winds, but Izuku was just standing there like it was just a gentle breeze.

He looked so cool…

The wind died down and Aizawa looked at the device in his hand.

"2189.7 meters," he said in disbelief.

"Aizawa-sensei," Izuku said turning around, his right hand held in front of him, the light of One For All in his palm before he clenched his hand into a fist, even with his broken and blistered finger, snuffing the light out.

"I can still move." he said with a shit-eating grin.

"This kid…" Aizawa creepily smiled.

Class 1-A started to yell, still reeling from the display.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS HELLA MANLY!"

"YOU HAVE THAT MUCH POWER IN YOUR FINGER!"

"WE HAVE COMPLETE MONSTERS IN OUR CLASS!"

"MIDORI-KUN YOUR AMAZING!" Mina said lunging at him, lightly so he wouldn't fall.

"Wow, just wow." Itsuka came over, patting him on the back.

"So you were hiding all that power huh."

The black haired girl from the long distance run came over,

"You may be powerful," she started before grabbing his hand and holding it up, causing Izuku to wince.

"But at what cost."

Now both Mina and Itsuka were looking at the hand before their attention was on Izuku.

"How did that happen?!"

"Does it hurt badly?!"

Izuku was blushing from the closeness of their faces before answering.

"Um it's fine, it happens when I go over the limit of what my body can handle."

Then he saw the black haired girls left forearm skin glow with multiple colors, bandages and gauze coming out of it.

"Here let me," she said applying the gauze to his finger.

"Whoa, what's your quirk," Izuku asked excitedly.

"I can make any non-living thing I know the atomic structure of out of my lipids."

"Wow, you must have scored high on the entrance exams!" He said enthusiastically.

The girl froze before continuing to wrap the bandages.

"I-I got in on recommendations…" She said looking down waiting for him to start saying how she didn't earn her place in UA.

"Whoa you must be really strong!"

She then looked up in surprise, he then continued.

"Not to mention since you have to know the atomic structure of something to make it, you must be really smart!" He said smiling at her.

She then started to blush,

"Y-You really think so." She said shyly, usually when she told people she got in on recommendations, they say she didn't deserve it.

"I know so!" He said, his smile brighter than the sun.

"O-Oh th-thanks." She said blushing,

"A-All d-done with your f-finger, I'm M-Momo Yaoyorozu" she stuttered letting go of his hand, though missing the feeling of his warmth.

"Oh thanks, I'm Izuku Midoriya!" He said smiling.

"Hey, you!"

Izuku looked to his right to see a purple haired girl with onyx eyes,

"You're the girl from the music store!"

The girl blushed remembering the note he left.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you for buying the records for me, I'll try to pay you back."

"Your welcome, and don't worry about it, I had more money than I needed anyway." He said reassuringly.

The girl blushed more.

"I-I'm K-Kyoka J-Jiro."

Izuku grinned at her.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

The girls that had been around him before Kyoka arrived were annoyed.

'Whats her deal.'

'What the hell Deku.'

Katsuki was still in shock of the power he displayed.

'Were you hiding all your power this entire time.' She thought, before a thought that hurt her heart crossed her mind as she looked at Izuku.

'Have you… Have you been looking down on me?' Her heart breaking, then she looked at Itsuka who was talking to him, he was smiling at Itsuka, HE SHOULD BE SMILING AT HER!

'She put you up to it didn't she Deku! It's her fault that you hid your power from me! It's her fault you don't look at me anymore or call me Kacchan! ITS HER FAULT!

"HANDY BITCH!"

Itsuka looked over to see Katsuki stomping her way to her, explosions in her hands.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU HAD DEKU HIDE ALL THAT POWER, YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE DEKU FROM ME, YOU THINK YOU CAN REPLACE ME AS HIS NUMBER ONE!" She yelled, her explosions getting larger.

Izuku was about to intervene when he grabbed his left arm in pain, cracks growing on it and the roots of his hair turning white as he heard a voice.

**"She wants to hurt Itsuka, we need to attack!"** Ru said, trying to tempt Izuku.

"N-No…" Izuku grunted as he held his arm while forcing the cracks and hair color away, not knowing that Aizawa, Momo, Itsuka and the dual haired girl saw this.

Aizawa stepped in after seeing his student struggle, grabbing Katsuki with his scarf.

"Bakugo calm down!"

The girl tried to move but was immobilized by the capture device, wondering why her quirk wasn't working she resigned but not before having one last thought.

'I'll show you who's number one Deku.' before she scowled and turned away after being freed from the scarf.

"Midoriya are you alright?" Aizawa asked indifferently, though was slightly worried for the kid.

Izuku stood up, letting go of his left arm.

"Y-Yeah, I'm o-ok."

Aizawa stared at him longer, Izuku was lying but he decides not to pry, gave him a piece of paper, then walked to a big screen.

"Ok then, head to Recovery Girl afterward, now here are the results for the quirk apprehension test."

Midoriya

Kendo

Yaoyorozu

Todoroki

Bakugo

Iida

Tokoyami

Shoji

Ojiro

Kirishima

Ashido

Uraraka

Sato

Asui

Aoyama

Sero

Kaminari

Jiro

Hagakure

Mineta

Mineta started to shake, about to be in tears.

"Also the expulsion threat was fake, just a logical ruse to get you to do your best," Aizawa said smiling creepily, then walking off.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Of course it was," Everyone looked to Momo as she talked.

"He's not going to expel us on the first day." She said like it was a fact calming everyone down.

"No the threat was real," Izuku said watching Aizawa walk off.

Everyone turned to him wondering what he meant.

"I did my research on UA, an entire class that was here a year before us were expelled on their first day, the homeroom teacher that did it was said to be Eraser Head, a hero with the power to shut down other peoples quirks by looking at them."

Everyone realized who he was talking about and paled.

"If Aizawa-sensei didn't see enough potential in any of us, he would've expelled us too.

He said before walking to the nurses' office.

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku had finally gotten out of the nurses' office, RG had been scolding him the entire time for breaking something again, now he was walking out of UA.

"MIDORI-KUN!" Izuku was knocked on his back as Mina rammed into him.

"Mina get off of him." Itsuka lifted Mina off of Izuku with an annoyed face.

Izuku got up and dusted himself off before facing them.

"Did you guys wait for me?"

Mina looked at him and dramatically put a hand on her chest, then said in a theatrical voice.

"But of course, for I'd wait for a million-."

"Yes, we waited for you." Itsuka cut her off causing Mina to glare at her.

"Thanks, guys, we should probably head out now." As they started walking they heard something.

"Midoriya! Ashido! Kendo!"

They turned around to see Tenya Iida.

"Ah it seems I've caught up with you, I did not think Aizawa-sensei would use expulsion as a threat to make us better, UA is truly the best!" He said moving his arm robotically.

He then turned to Izuku.

"And the power you displayed today, truly remarkable!"

Izuku realized he wasn't rude, he just came off that way with how intense he was about everything.

"Yeah thanks, Aizawa-sensei really made me go all out."

"Hey!"

They turned around again to see the brunette from early running towards then.

"Oh you're the infinity girl!" Tenya said as she approached.

"Yeah, that was really cool!" Mina joined in.

She blushed,

"U-Um thanks, I'm Ochako Uraraka, and let me guess," she said before pointing to each of them.

"Tenya Iida, Itsuka Kendo, Mina Ashido, and Deku Midoriya."

This caught Izuku off guard.

"U-Um what."

She tilted her head.

"That's what that Bakugo girl called you right."

Mina stepped in front of Izuku, her usually smiling face had a small scowl on it instead.

"Deku is the name Bakuhoe calls him to make fun of him, it means useless."

Ochako was appalled,

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way, but ya know," She started smiling.

"It sorta gives me the, 'I can do anything' vibe, like Dekiru."

Mina was about to say something else but Izuku beat her to it.

"Well, if you mean it like that then I guess you can call me that." He said smiling back, Mina and Itsuka looking surprised at the fact he let someone else call him Deku.

"Ok, Deku-kun!" She said smiling even more brightly.

'…_Kun_…' The girls thought, not liking it one bit.

"Well we should get moving, we have to catch the train home," Itsuka said until she notices they were still headed in the same direction.

"Are we all going to the same station?" she asked in disbelief.

"Seems like," Mina said smiling, the more the merrier.

"I actually drove to UA so I have to get my car," Izuku said without thinking.

"You can drive Deku-kun!" Ochako squealed in excitement.

Izuku then noticed that everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer, then he realized that he was talking with a group of people, dare he say hanging out.

Izuku Midoriya had friends.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Izuku was running to Dagobah Beach, All Might had finally called and told him to meet him there. Arriving he saw All Might on the sand.

"All Might!" He yelled, getting his attention.

"All Might where!" a random extra said in the background.

"Hurry, say you were wrong!" AM said panicking.

"Oh, I was wrong!" Izuku shouted to make sure they heard him.

"Awwww…" The extra said going back to doing whatever the hell they were doing, AM and Izuku sighed in relief.

Izuku then said,

"So you're a teacher at UA?"

All Might then turned to Izuku,

"Yes, I didn't contact you because of that, though don't worry, I wasn't on the panel of judges that gave you the 60 rescue points."

"Heh ok.." Izuku said looking down, drawing All Mights attention.

"What's wrong young Midoriya?"

Izuku sighed and looked up.

"I couldn't think of any other reason of why you'd become a teacher at UA, you were planning on finding a successor there weren't you, someone more worthy than I am." He said looking down again.

All Might wasn't about to let Izuku throw himself a pity party,

"Listen Young Midoriya, I chose you because you have what it takes to be a symbol of peace, a number one hero who everyone can count on, you trained hard through 10 months of hell to inherit One For All, **so don't ever question your worthiness!" **Changing to hero form for greater effect.

"WOAH IT REALLY IS ALL MIGHT!" The extra from before said.

All Might sweatdropped,

**"And now we run Young Midoriya!" **He said taking off, Izuku following him with Full Cowl.

All Might looked back at Izuku.

**'The flame I've given you may be small, but in time the hardships of life will be your kindling, your will being its fuel. And as I grow weaker, I'll know that the torch I've given you will not die, for you will use that flame of hope to light up the darkness of despair, as the new Symbol Of Peace… Yeah that's deep.'**

"Hey what's that!" Izuku shouted, making All Might turn his head to see a large peculiar creature…

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

The creature was tired, It had used most of its power to get as far away from its captors as possible, but now it was weak. It looked up to see many ravens, waiting for it to keel over. Though some of them got tired of waited, attacking the beast with their talons. It struggled as the birds dug into its usually tough skin easily, in a last ditch effort it released all of its remaining energy in a blue flash, scaring the fouls off, before collapsing on the sand, blue light engulfing it as it shrunk down in size.

It opened Its eyes one more time to see two humans running towards it, the giant one scaring off the remaining birds with his finger, then the smaller human came over to it and scratched its head, a feeling of warmth and safety washing over it, the human then said words that it would come to never forget.

"It's ok now, I am here…"

Then it fell asleep.

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

**Well thats a wrap, but i wonder who that creature is… *wink* *wink***

**So anyways I realized that the reason I'm taking longer to post is because my chapters are longer than before. So there's not much i can do about that unless I cut down my chapters, which I will not.**

**Also I was thinking about an all-girl class like the fanfic Lovey Class, but I needed Iida to be in Izukus class, and I couldn't give up those sweet moments between pervert Mineta and pervert-killer Izuku, so I settled on sending Koji to Class 1-B.**

**So I think i'll describe what how the girls that I have named so far will act:**

**Mina is a Deredere, a mischievous one at that, she'll tease him to get reactions that she finds cute but is not afraid to show her feelings for him, right now she like-likes him so nothing to serious will happen until she realizes she's in love with him.**

**Itsuka I don't know how to label, but she just thinks she likes him as a best friend, but as time goes on and things begin to happen she'll realize that she is deeply in love with him.**

**Katsuki is a tsundere, nothing to it, but after a fight (i'm not saying when), she will start to open up to him and really be in love.**

**Ochako is a girl with a huge crush, she'll be a future Deredere but won't be as outgoing with her feelings as Mina, she'll be very flustered and shy when her feelings are called out.**

**Momo will be a silent admirer of Izukus, she'll want to spend time with him and will see him as her intellectual equal… also she will hug him into her chest like a certain knight(*cough*Erza*cough*).**

**Kyoka is like a Tsundere Type B, she will try to act natural and cool around him but will get flustered by him and his unintentional compliments, then she hates him or that he's weird cause she doesn't understand her own feelings.**

**And Eri will be a super cinnamon roll little sister.**

**…**

**I wasn't suppose to say that…**

**SHIT! CUT TO THE OUTRO! CUT TO THE FUCKIN-**

**Will Katsuki show Izuku she's number one, who is the creature Izuku saved, will Aizawa get any sleep. You have to come back to find out.**

**As before, please leave reviews, flames will be doused and ideas are welcome.**

**See you later for…**

**CHAPTER 6: DRIVE**


	6. DRIVE PLUS

**So what's up guys, first things first, Natas613 thank you for that explanation, I did mean culture so thanks for clearing it up. WhiteTiger789, your guessing skill is uncanny.**

**So without further ado, I give you...**

**Chapter 6: Drive +**

_~3 weeks ago~_

_"So how is our experiment."_

_In a laboratory with brick walls, a dark-blue furred wolf-like creature with a grayish-blue mane that gave off a soft glow that went down its back and became its tail (It's frickin Cosmo from Voltron motherfuckers... I'm sorry I just really love this dog) was held by snares, it's captors in black tactical armor. The one who spoke was evil, the beast could smell it._

_"We have managed to slow down its aging to human time by supplying it with energy, but if it runs out, it will age in dog years again." A round scientist with equally round steampunk glasses said to his boss._

_The boss had a black business suit on with a black mask, his scarred face seem to be gazing at the wolf even without eyes._

_"Good, and the quirks."_

_The scientist looked to a tablet in his hand._

_"The quirks have manifested as predicted, its body has adjusted as if it were born with them."_

_The boss chuckled,_

_"Well, it was born with them," He started looking toward the struggling beast, "Just not naturally." He said as he walked toward the creature._

_"You're the work of selective breeding between the strongest of wolfs, your deep ingrained, genetic, animalistic instincts keeping your brain from becoming the mush of regular Nomu, a masterpiece of bio-engineering." The followers in tactical armor dragged the wolf to him._

_"In a few weeks time I'll give you to my successor, he'll need a strong weapon to carry out his wishes, but until then…" The man place his hand on the whimpering pups head, a cold feeling running through the canines body._

**_"You belong to me."_**

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"Is it gonna be ok?" Izuku asked.

After he and All Might found the creature on the beach, Izuku volunteered to take it to an animal hospital.

The pink-haired doctor taking care of it was currently looking through her clipboard,

"SHE, will be all right, though this wolf's genetics and quirk baffle me."

She said looking at the quadruped curiously.

Izuku grew concerned,

"What's wrong with her genetics, is she dying Doctor…" Pausing to look at her name tag,

"Joy?"(Yes I did that, I regret nothing.)

The new named Doctor Joy looked to the boy,

"Now now, there's no need for worry, she's not dying it's just her chromosomes are strange."

She then started to explain,

"Usually, a body has chromosomes from both parents, but this wolf's chromosomes are mix with more than a dozen different wolves."

Izuku was startled,

"Does that mean that she's... not natural?" He said.

Joy looked at him and smiled,

"While she is probably not, she is doing just as great as a natural wolf, maybe better thanks to that quirk."

Izuku sighed in relief before processing the last part.

"Um, what quirk does she have exactly?"

"Well, from what I can gather it's an energy manipulation quirk, though she can't make much of her own energy, she just stores a large amount." She said looking at one of the monitors that showed the animals vital signs.

"Okay then, what can I-" Izuku was cut off by growling.

He and Joy looked to the bed to see the wolf with her teeth bared, though she seemed too exhausted to move from the bed.

Joy started to reach for a tranquilizer gun in her coat pocket, but Izuku raises his left hand at her, shaking his head.

He then turned to the wolf and raised his right hand to the canine.

"Hey buddy," he started in a soft tone of voice, slowly creeping to the wolf.

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you." The wolf growled seeing him come closer but didn't attack.

"We're just trying to help." Izuku said, slowly placing a hand on her head.

The wolf froze under the touch, before leaning in, a calming warmth filling her body.

The wolf looked up to see Izuku smile at her.

"That's a good girl."

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

Joy had given the canine the all clear, but she wouldn't be able to leave since nobody was there to take her to the Forest.

Izuku, of course, took returning her to the wild on himself, driving an hour in is truck to the forest. He let the wolf sit in front, though she was reluctant, after the wind went through her hair she started to act like any regular dog.

Izuku took a glimpse at the night sky, a lot of things had happened today, and now he was returning a genetically modified, quirked wolf to the wild.

He smirked to himself, then he saw the edge of the Mizu No Uma Forest (WWPussycat Forest.). Slowing down, he parked on the shoulder of the road and let the wolf out.

The wolf looked around before looking at Izuku,

Izuku smiled at him.

"Go on you're free now."

The wolf seemed to understand, taking a few steps to the Forest before stopping.

She was free now, she could do anything she wanted!

But...

The wolf looked back at Izuku, a warm feeling returning when he smiled at her before turning around and getting in his truck.

_"That's a good girl."_

She liked being a good girl...

Izuku had done a u-turn, now driving back home when he saw a flash of blue in the corner of his eyes. He checked his rear view mirrors, but there was nothing there.

He must be imagining things...

Unbeknownst to him, he had a stowaway in the back of his truck...

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

"All right class, which of these sentences are incorrect!" Present Mic said.

Most of Class 1-A was thinking along the lines of how normal this lesson wasn't, but Izukus mind was preoccupied.

'Why does it feel like I'm being watched?' He has been feeling a piercing gaze on him since this morning, he didn't feel threatened but it was starting to make him uneasy.

Itsuka had noticed something was bothering her best friend, he would at least answer one of Present Mic's questions. Class was over now, but as she was walking toward him Aizawa walked in.

"Alright, each of you walk up and tell the class about yourself and quirk, wake me when your done." He said pulling his sleeping bag out and lying on the ground in front of the whiteboard.

'Where'd he get that, and how are you gonna be a teacher and not teach.' Izuku thought annoyed, then but then Tenya walked to podium.

"Greetings! I am Tenya Iida, my quirk is Engine, it allows me to reach high speeds with the engine in my calves!" He said waving his hand robotically.

"They also run on orange juice, I can change gears for more speed however I need distance to accelerate more! I hope that we will be excellent comrades!" He said intensely before walking to his desk and sitting down.

Izuku had been taking notes in his notebook.

'He practically a race car, though he'll need distance to hit max speed, making short distance unfavorable. His legs are his main weapon so his fighting style probably focuses on his legs. Though if he is like a car, does he have turbo...' his thoughts trailed off as Momo walked up.

"Hello everyone, I am Momo Yaoyorozu, and my quirk is Creation, I can create any non-living thing I know the atomic structure of." Momo smiled softly before continuing, "To do so I use my lipids as a fuel source for whatever I make, so I have to eat a lot to power my quirk, also if what I'm making is complex, like a bomb, I would have to make the components that make it up, and build it after." She then raises her hand, it started to glow with light and a Russian Doll came out that look like her. "However they are made straight from my skin, so the bigger something is the more canvas I need to make it, I'd love to get to know you all." She bowed before moving to her seat.

'Her quirk is amazing, I'm sure with practice she could make the whole bomb at once, though if she makes it from her skin, does that mean 'more canvas' means she needs to show more...' He blushed realizing what she meant. Then he felt strong disgust, turning from his seat behind Katsuki, he looked across the room to see the grape kid with a perverted smile, the midget then walked to the podium.

"Hello ladies, my name is Minoru Mineta, my quirk is Pop Off, the balls on my head stick to anything other than me, depending on how I'm feeling it can stick all day, though if I pull them out too fast my head bleeds. Also I like swimsuits, role-play, and sexy girls, I'd love to get especially close to you lovely ladies." He said with a perverted smile, this caused the guys to look shocked he'd be so bold. Katsuki, Itsuka, Kyoka, and Mina seemed ticked off, Momo was blushing at the implication, but Ochako and the frog girl seemed confused while the dual-haired girl didn't really react, and the invisible girl was... disgusted? She is invisible after all.

Katsuki looked ready to give the purple produce a beatdown.

Then the room got hotter...

Everyone felt massive killer intent, they looked to Izuku who was standing up behind his desk, his quirks was activated, cracks around his black and green eyes and green lightning racing around him.

**"Sit down."** He was scowling angrily, the silhouette of a dragon with a smile slowly started to scowl behind him getting more and more angry.(PERVERT KILLER!)

Minoru Mineta had wet himself and rushed to his seat shaking, the entire class was slightly shaken by the sudden pressure that fell on the room.

Mina decidedly to lighten the mood, she smiled widely before saying,

"Hey everyone! My name is Mina Ashido, My quirk is Acid! I can make acid from my skin, it's also why my skin is pink." For a second she looked self-conscious but she shut it down immediately and continued smiling, though Izuku noticed and frowned. "I can change how sticky it is and change whether it gives people a sting to melting metal, my favorite things are... Midori-kun!" She said pointing and looking straight at Izuku who was now blushing heavily, muttering about troublesome pink girls, a few of their classmates laughed at this, though some of the girls were slightly worried by the remark while others were annoyed. "I also like breakdancing, video games, and hanging out with friends! I hope we can hang out sometime!" She said cheerfully, brightening the mood of room, next was a floating girls uniform.(Izuku already has notes on Mina.)

"Hi guys, I'm Toru Hagakure! My quirk is Invisibility, though I guess you already knew that." She sounded bubbly, her uniform also moved a lot.

'She probably uses her body to show her emotions since her face can't.' Izuku thought listening in again.

"My body bends light around making me invisible, I'm not see-through in and out though, when I eat, the food goes into my body and disappears too! A side-effect of my quirk is that, well... I don't know how to turn it off..." She said slumping slightly before bouncing back, "l like shopping, hanging out, and art, I'd love to hangout with everyone too!" She said ecstatically practically bouncing back to her seat.

'Her quirk is perfect for espionage, nobody would see you coming, and if her quirk is basically her body bending light, she's a walking prism and focusing the light properly could open up a lot of offensive moves, too bad she can't turn it off.' Next was a guy with a tail that had hair on the end.

"Hello, my name is Ojiro Mashirao, my quirk is called Tail, which is self explanatory." He said waving his tail back and forth. "It's prehensile so I can use as well as any other limb I have, it is also stronger and the skin on it is a tougher than the rest of my body, I like training, sports, and martial arts, I would like to get to know you all." He bowed before walking off.

'His quirk is pretty basic but at the same time versatile, plus martial arts would compliment it allowing him to fight and maneuver better than the average martial artist, I should ask him to spar, maybe I could learn something.' Izuku thought furiously scribbling away in his notebook.

The dual-haired girl went next, "Hello, my name is Shoko Todoroki, my quirk is called Half-Cold… Half-Hot." Shoko said gritting out the last part. "I can make large quantities of ice and freeze things in seconds with the right side of my body, and with my left side…" She paused reaching up to the scar on her face looking down." I can make fire, I don't really feel like telling you my likes, and my hobbies, well I have a few, that is all." She finished walking to her seat.

Izuku had many ideas on her quirk, it was amazing after all, but…

'Why does she seem so sad…' He frowned watching her.

A boy with yellow hair that had a black streak in the front stood in front of the class now, "Hey I'm Denki Kaminari and my quirk is Electrification!" He said smiling, his right hand in front of him with electricity on it. "I can make electricity and cover my body with it, I can also discharge it but I can't control where the electricity goes, I like everything trending, video games, and cute girls." He said winking while pointing his index fingers.

This had the same effect as when Mineta introduced himself, everyone reacting the same way before they remembered how Mineta was sent off. Everyone looked to Izuku who had a blank face, though the air was getting noticeably hotter and a draconian silhouette was starting to form.

Denki took this as his queue to leave.

"I-I-I'd like t-to h-hang with y-you g-guys." He said running to his seat, not want to feel his classmate's wrath.

'Ignoring the last comment…' Izuku thought with his eyebrows twitching, 'His quirk is extremely powerful, If he can cover his body in electricity than it makes sense that he could charge himself on the inside, speeding up his synapses to think faster, charge his nervous system allowing him to react faster and even make himself stronger and faster.'

After that one by one, everyone took a turn to introduce themselves, Izuku also taking notes on their powers and coming up with multiple ideas and scenarios where they'd be useful until it was his turn on the podium, and someone was itching for answers on his quirk.

Izuku smiled,

"Hello everyone, My name is Izuku Midoriya and my quirk is Molecular Shi-" Izuku said before getting cut off.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A QUIRK DEKU, HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING IT ALL THESE YEARS!" Katsuki yelled, her eyes glaring daggers into Izuku.

Mina then stood up with a scowl on her face,

"He doesn't owe you an explanation Baka-go!" Mina said glaring at Katsuki for yelling at her future husband.(Legit, i was gonna write that like this *yelling at her future hus- i mean best friend.* but than I realized Mina wouldn't correct herself if she thought that. :p)

"Hey hey, let's all take a deep breath, while I'm interested in how he has a quirk too I'm sure he'll explain." Itsuka said trying to diffuse the situation, though she was very curious about it too, inadvertently making the whole class interested in why they would say such things.

Izuku sweat dropped as all eyes were back on him, their gaze being even more intense,"Well like I was saying, my name is Izuku Midoriya, and my quirk is Molecular Shift. By vibrating the molecules in my body i can generate energy that I can use to supercharge myself. As for the quirkless part, I was quirkless, up until I was 14." he said smiling shocking everyone.

"But how do have a quirk now Deku-kun" Ochako said in shock.

Izuku gave a small smile,

"Well I had something called dormancy, basically when I was a baby my body figured my quirk was too strong, so it locked it away, essentially causing my body to mimic a quirkless body, pinky toe joint and all. It's because last year I was in a life or death situation did it activate so I could survive, though luckily I was interrupted each time my power was about to go off, seeing as if it did, I probably wouldn't be standing here today."

At this point everyone was interesting in what he was saying, Shoko voiced her thoughts however.

"What do you mean "luckily I was interrupted."

"Because if I wasn't interrupted, I probably would've of exploded with the force of a nuclear missile." He said matter-of-factly with a pondering expression. "Since my quirk generates a lot of energy I have train constantly to handle the power, back then my body couldn't handle any of my power, hence why I would blow up. Even now if I use my quirk too much i run that risk."

By now the class was in shock of how casually he was saying this, how could someone be so calm when if they make the wrong move with their quirk they could explode.

"If that's the case, why did it look like you were using two quirks." Shoko said, her eyes narrowing.

Izuku however was ready for this, he had known sooner or later someone would see the difference between One For All and Molecular Shift.

Izuku just smiled, "Well my quirk is kinda like yours Shoko, I have two aspects of my quirk rather than two quirks. With my quirk I can make energy but I can also store it too. The energy I make immediately I call "hot energy"." He said sticking his left hand out, glowing red cracks growing along it.

"This I can't control very well, whenever I use it's either 1 or 100, at 1% the only thing I get is a constant state of warmth, at 100% I become super hot and super-charged, but as you've seen if I use it all out my body breaks and burns since I can't handle it. It's why I used my other energy for quirk assessment test." He said shutting off Molecular Shift in his left hand lowering it, simultaneously raising his right hand and activating One For All, the veins of power coming and going leaving the green lightning and glowing skin.

"I call this "cold energy", I doesn't make me cold per say it's just energy that i've stored rather than just made, it also loses its warmth too." Izuku paused letting them digest the information.

"This energy also has a limit to how much i can use, right now I can use about 5% without breaking my bones, anything more puts stress on them greatly." Izuku smiled, but inwardly he was relieved everyone seemed satisfied with his answer.

"Lets see, I like cooking, training and my friends," Izuku grinned one last time at everyone, he had hoped to show how friendly he was in his smile, maybe he could make some friends here.

"I'd love to get to know all of you." He finished, but as he was walking back to his seat he started to get confused.

'When did all the girls get sick.'

—-S—H—I—F—T—I —N—G—

**I WAS GONE FOR A MINUTE BUT I'M BACK NOW! Yo what up, I'm sorry about being gone for so long but you see I had to move, my parents divorced, and I had gotten a new baby brother… all of which is true by the way so I hope you can forgive me.**

**But any ways, I've decided to split the chapter Drive into 2 parts for namesake.**

**But yeah, I hope that you enjoyed part one of the finale…**

**…of the Shift Arc.**

**I'm not ending the story don't worry, but for now…**

**Whats with that blue light, why does Izuku feel watched, will the girls recover from their sickness, You have to come back to find out.**

**As before, please leave reviews, flames will be doused and ideas are welcome.**

**See you later for…**

**CHAPTER 7: DRIVE -**


End file.
